L'arma Migliore Della Mafia
by Yami-Miniwa
Summary: Yami era una niña normal hasta los tres años. Nada puede ser peor que perder a tu familia y amigos ¿Verdad? Se equivocan hay algo aun peor... Perderlo dos veces... *Futura Escena* -Somos amigos ahora, nosotros te ayudaremos...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa -¿Amigos?...- Era la primera vez desde hace 11 años que volvía a escuchar esa palabra, parecía tan irreal.. para ella..
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - El día donde todo comenzó...**

Era un día normal para todos los habitantes del país Atlanta, pero este día era muy especial para una cierta niña de tres años recién cumplidos...

-Hija, es hora de despertar- le dijo una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel clara a su pequeña hija

-Solo... 5 minutos...- le pidió la pequeña mientras se tapaba más con las mantas

-Pero, te tenemos una sorpresa hija- le volvió a decir

-Madre, tengo sueño...- dijo mientras daba un bostezo

-Onegai- le pidió

-Bien, saldré en seguida- dijo la niña mientras se sentaba en su cama

La madre solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación, su casa no era muy grande solo constaba de dos cuartos y una pequeña sala pero ¿Qué importaba? Después de toda la felicidad no la trae las riquezas o eso es lo que pensaba la pequeña

Después de que su madre saliera, la niña se levanto y se fue a bañar... luego de eso se peino su largo cabello rojo y lo dejo suelto, se puso un pantalón y una blusa negra y fue a la sala donde estaban sus padres

-Ohayo- los saludo con una sonrisa

-Ohayo, Yami-chii- le dijo su padre el cual estaba bebiendo una taza de café

-¿Padre?- dijo la pequeña extrañada ya que normalmente su padre pasaba día y noche trabajando

-Tome el día libre, ya que hoy es un día especial Yami- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-¿Un día especial?-

-Yami es enserio ¿No sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunto su madre

-¿viernes?- les dijo

-Hoy es 9 de Octubre tu cumpleaños Yami-chii. Felicidades- le dijo su padre mientras la abrazaba

-Es cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños- dijo la niña sonriendo

-Eres igual de olvidadiza que tu padre- comento la mujer

-No es cierto- dijeron Yami y su padre al mismo tiempo y por eso comenzaron a reír

Luego de esa pequeña charla desayunaron tranquilamente...

-Por cierto Yami, tus amigos vendrán por tu cumpleaños y toda tu familia igual- le dijo su padre

-¿En serio?- pregunto Yami emocionada

-Así es...- dijo y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Ya llegaron- dijo la madre de Yami y fue abrir

-Buenos días Señora Miniwa- saldaron los amigos de Yami a unisonó

-Vaya hola buenos días, ya les he dicho que me llamen Airi- les dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Bien Airi-san- dijeron los niños

-E-Etto... ¿Dónde esta Yami-chan?- pregunto un niño de cabello negro, ojos verde y piel clara

-Ella esta en la sala pasen- los invito Airi

Los niños pasaron para así buscar a su amiga Yami la cual estaba sentada junto a su padre...

-Ohayo señor Miniwa- saludo el niño de ojos verdes

-Ohayo, Kuro-kun ya te he dicho que me llames Akira- le dijo

-hai, Akira-san-

-Bien ahora iré con Airi a comprar algunas cosas diviértanse pero no salgan de casa hasta que lleguemos nosotros o sus padre- les dijo y se fue

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Yami-chan!- le dijo una niña de cabello gris, ojos azules y piel clara

-¡Felicidades!- le dijo esta vez un niño de cabello café, ojos azules y piel clara

-F-Felicidades Yami-chan- le dijo Kuro

-Arigato, Mia (la niña de cabello gris), Daichi (el niño de ojos azules) y Kuro- les agradeció Yami con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Kuro

-Nee, ¿Cuándo es la boda Kuro-san?- le dijo bromeando Mia

-¡N-No digas tonterías!- le reclamo Kuro con su sonroja mas evidente

-Ya, ya no peleen minna- les dijo Yami

-Bien, vamos a jugar al patio de atrás a las escondidas- sugirió Daichi

-Es muy buena idea- le dijo Yami

-Al fin piensas- le dijo Mia

-¡Oye!- le grito Daichi y comenzaron a pelear

Mientras que Kuro y Yami solo los miraban...

-¡Ya basta! ¡Parecen una pareja recién casada de esas de las novelas que mi madre ve!- les grito Kuro

-¡No es cierto!- dijeron los dos haciendo reír a Yami

Después de eso todos salieron a jugar y Mia se ofreció para contar ya que Yami se había ofrecido primero pero no podía permitir que la cumpleañera sea la que busque

-...5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... listos o no allá voy- dijo Mia comenzando a buscarlos

*30 minutos despues*

-Oye... Kuro-kun...- le susurro Yami

-Que pasa...- respondio este igualmente susurrando

-Ya paso mucho tiempo... ¿Crees que Mia este bien?- le pregunto Yami

-...Claro de seguro solo esta buscandonos en los arbustos y nunca se le ocurriria buscanos en este arbol- le dijo Kuro con una sonrisa y si de hecho estaban subidos en un arbol

-B-Bueno si... pero no la he oido o visto por aqui- le volvio a decir Yami

-Tienes razon ¿Quieres ir a ver?-

-Si, seria bueno ademas ya estas atardeciendo- dijo Yami mirando al cielo el cual ya se estaba tornando anaranjado

-Es cierto, vamos Yami- le dijo Kuro ayudandola a bajar del arbol

Kuro y Yami se bajaron del arbol para luego ir a ver si Mia y los demas estaban bien, pero no se encontraban en ningun lado del jardin

-No estan- dijo Kuro

-Vamos dentro de la casa de seguro estan alli- le dijo Yami

Kuro simplemente asintio y siguio a Yami dentro de la casa, cuando entraron todo estaba muy silencioso demasiado silencioso...

-¡Hola!- grito Kuro pero nadie respondio

-Que raro...- comento Yami

Buscaron en la sala pero no habia nadie...

-Vamos a mi cuarto a buscar- dijo Yami

Cuando llegaron al cuerto de Yami se quedaron en shock al ver todo tirado en el piso, los dibujos estaban partidos a la mitad, su ropa estaba tirada en el piso y faltaba su foto familiar...

-¿Que habria pasado?- pregunto Kuro

-N-No lo se... p-pero falta mi fotografia...- dijo Yami con un toque de tristeza

-No te preocupes, de seguro solo esta oculta por este desorden- le intento animar Kuro

-Tienes razon... pero ahora debemos buscar a Mia y a Daichi- dijo Yami

-Bueno vamos tal vez estan fuera de la puerta principal esperando a tus padres- le dijo Kuro

Ambos fueron hacia la puerta principal pero... un ruido que venia de la habitacion de sus padres los detuvo...

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Yami

-Viene de alli- dijo Kuro señalando una puerta

-Es la habitacion de mis padres...- dijo Yami

Los dos se fueron acercando con cautela y alcanzaron a escuchar unas voces de hombres...

 ** _"¿Donde esta la chica?"_**

 ** _"Si se niegan a decirlo sera peor"_**

Decian las voces dentro del cuarto...

 ** _"No les diré nada"_**

Respondieon las voces de los padres de Yami...

-... Otosan...- murmuro Yami

-Acerquemonos...- dijo Kuro abriendo levemente la puerta para lograr ver lo que sucedia

Pero cuando vieron la escena no pudieron evitar que dar en puro shock...

 **30 Minutos antes (Akira P.O.V)**

Los amigos de Yami llegaron al tiempo exacto, luego fuimos por algunas cosas claro que no nos tardariamos mucho...

-¿Esta bien que lo dejemos solos?- pregunto mi esposa Airi con preocupacion en su rostro

-Claro que si, solo volvamos lo antes posible- respondi con una sonrisa

Yo igual estaba preocupado despues de todo Yami esta siendo buscada por "Ellos" desde que nacio, la ultima vez que intentaron robarla fue cuando tenia 1 año, con dificultad logramos huir de ellos, y hasta ahora no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos anque siempre estamos preocupados...

-Akira, hemos llegado- me dijo Airi señalando el super mercado de en frente

-Claro compremos las cosas para Yami-chii- le dije con una sonrisa

-Hola bienvenidos- nos saludo Vanessa la cual trabajaba aqui desde que recordamos

-Gracias Vanessa-san- le dije

-De nada Akira-sama~- me dijo con un toque de coqueteria aunque no siento nada por ella a Airi le molesta que me hable asi

-Cuida tus acciones quieres- le reclamo Airi

-...No se de lo que hablas- dijo Vanessa tomando un mechon de su cabello rosa entre sus dedos y gui{andome un ojo

-Venimos a buscar un regalo para Yami- le dije tratando que no empezara una pelea entre ellas

-Uf... bien las mu{ecas esta alla- nos dijo señalando el pasillo 7

-En realidad Yami prefiere los juegos de ciencia- dijo Airi

Y era cierto Yami siempre ha sido muy buena creando cosas, aunque aun no es una genio pero tiene el potencial para serlo

-¿Eh? Bien el equipo de ciencia esta en el pasillo 3, si quiere lo puedo llevar- me dijo tomandome del brazo

-Podemos ir solos- le dijo Airi empujandola y me tomo del brazo, literalmente me arrastro al pasillo 3

Mientras que Vanessa solo se quedaba con el ceño fruncido...

-¡Maldita!- grito Airi mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Calmatre Airi- le dije

-¿Que me calme? ¡¿Que me calme?! ¡Esa bruja se te insinuaba y no hacias nada!- me grito Airi por suerte casi no habian personas en esta seccion

-Calma ya sabes que ella no me interesa... solo tengo ojos para ti, ademas no te molestes recuerdas que dia es hoy- le dije con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba

-El cumpleaños de Yami... bien vamos- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Bien-

Despues de poder escapar de Vanessa nos dirigimos a casa pero alguien ya nos estaba esperando...

-N-No...- dijo Airi dejando caer las cosas en el piso por el shock

-El señor y la señora Miniwa, que honor- dijo un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos rosas y piel blanca conocido como

-¿Que quieres Dan?- le dije con dureza

-Vaya que manera de tratar a viejos amigos- me respondio mientras se sentaba en una silla de la sala

-No somos amigos- le dije

-uumm... siendo haci comencemos con el plan B- dijo

-¿De que hab..?- iba apreguntar pero en ese momento unos hombre salieron de quien sabe donde y nos ataron de brazos y piernas, tirandonos al piso

-Ese es el plan B, la tortura... y sobre la pregunta que hiciste Quiero a la chica- dijo Dan con una sonrisa de maniatico

Luego de eso nos tomaron y nos arrastraron a nuestro cuarto lo unico que podia hacer es rezar por que Yami no estuviera en la casa...

-Bien pongalos en una silla y busquen en los cuartos- les ordeno Dan

Los hombres hicieron lo que les dijo y se fueron a saquear la casa..

-Bien comencemos, ¿Donde esta la chica?- pregunto Dan

-No lo se- le respondi solo para reciir un golpe en la cara por parte de Dan

-¡Akira!- Escuche el grito de preocupacion de Airi

-Oh que gran idea, claro no te importa lo que a ti te pase pero... y si tu esposa se lleva el daño y no tu- dijo Dan acercandose a Airi la cual intentaba retroceder

-¡Si la tocas te juro que te matare!- le grite

-Al parecer no entiendes la situacion, tu estas atrapado por mi y el unico que puede amenazar aqui soy yo- me dijo

En ese momento entranron sus complices...

-Señor la chica no esta- dijeron y senti un gran alivio

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Dan con enojo-Señor encontre a dos chicos fuera de la casa- dijo el otro complice

-Traiganlos- ordeno

En ese momento entraron Mia y Daichi los cuales tenian miedo...

-¿Q-Quienes son?- pregunto Mia con miedo en su voz

-No es ella, y el tampoco, no me sirven- dijo Dan con un suspiro

-¿No somo el que?- pregunto Daichi

-Bueno pódriamos tenerlos de rehenes- dijo Dan

-¡NO LOS METAS EN ESTO!- grite

-N-No les hagas d-daño- dijo Airi

-Por que deberia hacerte caso... comencemos ¿No les parece?- dijo Dan y fue hacia Airi y la desato

-Gracias ya me estaba aburriendo de actuar- dijo Airi

-¿Que?- dije con confusion

-Aun no lo captas, Airi tu esposa murio hace mucho, en el parto para ser exactos y ella es en sealidad Marcela mi agente- me dijo Dan

Mientras Dan me explicaba Airi se quitaba la peluca dejando mostrar sus cabello futsia y ojos del mismo color

-¿Sorprendido?- me dijo Airi o mejor dicho Marcela

-¿Como pudiste?... tu-

-No siento remordimiento, nunca me gustaron los niños, y ahora tendre una recompensa matare a estos mocosos- dijo mientras miraba a Mia y a Daichi

-No los toques- le dije

Y asi fue como todo comenzo...

Actualidad

Kuro y Yami estaban viendo con sus propios ojos como el padre de Yami era torturado por un hombre de cabellera blanca y como sus dos amigos estaban siendo torturados por una mujer de cabello futsia...

-D-Detenganse...- susurro Yami

-...-

-¡YA BASTA!- grito la niña con todas su fuerza

-¡Dejenlos en paz!- les grito Kuro

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Yami la chica que nos ha causado tantos inconvenientes- dijo Dan dejando de torturar a Akira y caminar hacia Yami

-Y...Yami... c..corre...- le dijo Akira

-O-Oka-s-san- dijo Yami con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su padre tan golpeado

-M-Min-nna...- dijeron Mia y Daichi

-Daichi... Mia ¡los sacaremos de acuerdo!- les dijo Kuro

-Eso no podra ser, estamos jugando ahora- dijo Marcela

-Yami. Miniwa Yami, sabes por que tu padre sufre al igual que tus amigos... es por ti tu causas esto- le dijo Dan

-Y-Yo...- dijo Yami

-No es ci..erto Yami- le dijo su padre

-Es la verdad, pero si te entregas podriamos dejar vivir a tu padre y amigos- dijo Dan ofreciendole su mano a Yani

-¿Como podriamos estar seguros que los dejaran?- pregunto Kuro

-Somos de palabra- dijo Marcela

Yami estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Dan pero...

-¡NO LO HAGAS... No ..!- grito su padre pero un dolor en el estomago impedio que siguiera hablando

-P-Pero Okasan- dijo Yami

-Ellos igual nos mataran... s-salvense ust-tedes- dijo Mia con una sonrisa triste

-S-Sigan sin n-nosotros- dijo Daichi

-¡NO HABLEN ASI!- grito Kuro

-Si podemos seguir adelante, saldremos d esto- dijo Yami

-Supongo que es valido soñar, pero nadie saldra vivo de aqui Yami- le dijo Dan

-Si te niegas te matare, vamos Marcela- le dijo Dan y ambos salieron del cuarto

En ese instante Yami corrio a ayudar a su padre y Kuro a ayudar a sus amigos...

-Okasan... t-todo va a e-estar bien...- dijo Yami tratando de contener sus lagrimas

-Minna... se mejoraran lo se- les dijo Kuro

-Llamemos una ambulancia- dijo Kuro pero en ese momento menzo un tiroteo

Akira lo mas rapido que pudo se puso en cima de Yami poara asi recibir el daño de las balas por ella y lo mismo hicieron Mia y Daichi con Kuro...

Yami sintio como la sangre de su padre caia en su cuerpo sin sesar ni un momento... pasaron

minutos y el tiroteo acabo

-¡Okasan! ¡OKASAN! ¡OKASAN! ¡RESPONDE! ¡Onegai! N-no te v-vayas... okasan...- Decia Yami sin parar de mover a su padre pero este ya no estaba en este mundo nunca mas

-¡N-NO! ¡MIA, DAICHI! ¡NO MUERAN!- gritaba Kuro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

Yami corrio y abrazo a Kuro mientras ambos lloraban, ambos habian sido testigos de la muerte de sus amigos y Yami habioa sido testigo de la tortura y muerte de su padre...

Pero esto aun no termina... En ese momento se escucharon los gruñidos de unos perros y se escuchaba como personas se dirigian hacia ese cuarto

-Vamos Yami- dijo Kuro mientras trataba de jalar a Yami pero esta no se movia

-P-Pero O-Okasan y los c-chicos- dijo Yami

-...-

Kuro no dijo nada, no sabia que hacer pero si se quedaban ambos moririan

-Tenemos que... dejarlo...- dijo con tristeza

-D-dejarlos... n-no quiero- dijo Yami

-Si nos quedamos moriremos aqui Yami- le dijo Kuro y la jalo para salir por la ventana

Cuando salieron se fueron corriendo lo mas rapido que podian y se escondieron en un arbol extremadamente grande...

Desde alli podian ver la casa de Yami...

-¿P-Por que?- pregunto Yami mientras sus lagrimas salian sin parar de sus ojos

Kuro no dijo nada pues tambien lo sentia y mucho, habia perdido una parte de su vida muy importante

-¡ALLI ESTAN!- grito un hombre mientras señalaba a Kuro y yami

Ambos niños se alteraron y bajaron lo mas rapido del arbol para seguir corriendo, no saben a donde pero tenian que huir de ellos... correr era la unica cosa en que pensaban

Llegaron a la parte mas deshabitaa de toda Atlanta y mas temida por sus bestias ese lugar se llamaba Abismo al ver donde estaban Kuro y Yami pararon...

-Alli van- dijo el mismo hombre apuntandolos con su arma

El hombre apreto el gatillo y la bala ibva a direccion de Yami, ella crro sus ojos esperando el impacto pero lo unico que sintio fue un liquido en su rostro

Cuando abrio los ojos se quedo en shock al ver a Kuro en el suelo con una herida de bala y en su rostro estaba la sangre de Kuro

-¡K-KURO!- grito Yami mientras se arrodillaba junto a Kuro y trataba de detener la hemorragia

En ese momento se escucho una ambulancia y los hombre salieron corriendo, dejando a Yami y Kuro solos...

-K-Kuro... n-no te vayas... p-por f-favor- dijo Yami mientras lo abrazaba

-No te p-preocupes...- le dijo Kuro

-P-Pero...-

-S-Sabes.. l-lo que d-dijo M-Mia es v-verdad... m-me gustas m-mucho- le confeso KLuro con una sonrisa

-T-Tu tambien me gustas Kuro- le dijo Yami con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho

-Me alegra s-saberlo...- dijo Kuro mientra iba lentamente cerrando sus ojos

-N-No te v-vayas K-Kuro... Kuro...-

-Realmente... m-me alegro de h-haberte c-conocido.. Yami- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre

-K-Kuro... ¡Kuro! ¡KURO! -

 ** _Todo va a estar bien... quisiera que fuera verdad..._**

Yami lloro desconsoladamente tomando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amigo de la infancia Kuro, pero eso no habia terminado...

-Que escena mas conmovedora...- dijo la voz de Dan

-Yo queria matarlo... bueno aun queda la chica- dijo Marcela solo para recibir una cachetada de Dan

-No la tocaras ¡Entiendes! Ella es una parte muy importante... Querida Yami, ahora vez lo que causas, Tu padre, tus amigos y ahora tu enamorado... muertos solo por protegerte- le dijo Dan

-F-Fue m-mi c-culpa...-

-Asi es fue tu culpa Yami... todo esto es tu culpa, mientras sigas suelta solo llevaras desgracia a las personas- le dijo

-N-No q-quiero... ¡No quiero hacerle daño a nadie!- grito con desesperacion la pequeña

Yami no sabia que hacer solo tenia tres años claro entendia cosas muy complicada, pero esta situacion era diferente, sus padres se fueron, sus amigos igual, el resto de su familia no sabe nada de ellos...

-M-Mi f-familia...- susurro la niña

-Ya estan muertos, nunca volveran- dijo friamente Marcela

-N-No...- se lamento Yami mientras lloraba aun mas

-Acabaremos con esto ahora- dijo Dan mientras señalaba a Yami con una pistola

La niña simplemente miro asustada a Dan, no se podia mover no tenia fuerzas y ademas no hay lugar donde ir...

-Nos vemos- le dijo Dan antes de apretar el gatillo

Lo ultimo que Yami sintió es como algo se le quedaba trabado en su cuello y callo al suelo...

-Son tranquilizantes, aun te necesito viva...- dijo dan

La vista de Yami iba disminuyendo por cada segundo que pasaba, lo ultimo que vio fue el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de Kuro, luego de eso todo se volvió negro...

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - Lo unico que me queda...**

 **Yami P.O.V**

 _...D-Donde..._

-Traigan los materiales para la operacion-

 _¿D-Donde e-estoy?..._

-La operacion debe ser exitosa o tendremos problemas-

 _-¿Q-Que operacion?... No puedo ver nada... y me duele mi cuerpo..._

-Estas despierta no es asi Yami-

 _Alguien me habla... esa voz me resulta familiar... pero, no puedo abrir mis ojos... esto es extraño tengo miedo ¿Que sucede?_

-Todo esta bien Yami, solo haremos una pequeña operacion y listo-

-...¿Q-Quien...? ¿Quien eres?- logre decir aun no podia abrir mis ojos esto es confuso no recuerdo nada

-¿Ah? Entonces realmente no recuerdas lo que paso cierto... a ver mi nombre es Dan ese nombre ¿Te recuerda algo?- dijo

 _Recuerdo... ¿Que debo recordar? Solo se que yo estaba celebrando mi cumpleaños con... con...mis padres y mis amigos... todo iba bien hasta que..._

-¡OKA-SAN! ¡¿Donde esta mi oka-san?!- grite con preocupacion no se porque pero siento una gran angustia

-Vaya parece que tienes muy bien los sentidos pero si mis calculos no se equivocan tu aun no recuerdas lo que paso ¿Verdad?- dijo esa voz

 _Tiene razon no recuerdo muy bien, solo siento aungustia, tristeza y una enorme necesidad de ver a mi oka-san... mis amigos..._

-¿D-Donde estan Daichi, Mia y...? ¡¿KURO DONDE ESTA KURO?!- otra vez esa sensacion ¿por que?

-Sere directo contigo todas esas personas que mencionaste estan muertas-

-¿Q-Que...?-

-Como oiste estan muertas, no las volveras a ver nunca-

 _¿Nunca? Nunca volvere a ver a oka-san, Mia, Daichi y... Kuro jamas... N-No es justo ¿P-Por que?..._

-Si ya no tienes mas preguntas comenzaremos con la operacion- dijo otra voz era femenina pero estaba llena de odio

-Marcela siempre eres impaciente- dijo la voz de Dan

-No soy muy buena esperando, y mucho menos por una mocosa hija de Airi- dijo Marcela con odio

-Aun no superas que Akira haya preferido a Airi- dijo Dan

-Al igual que tu no superas que Akira haya logrado una familia y tu no- dijo Marcela

-Ese no es tu asunto Marcela... te dejare a cargo de la operacion pero no la lastimes mucho entiendes- dijo Dan y en ese momento escuche como se abria y cerraba una puerta

-¿Q-Que van a h-hacerme?- pregunte

-Te modificaremos-

-¿M-Modificarme?- pregunte

-Que fastidio tener que explicar... mira te lo dire una sola vez, necesitas un arma definitiva para nuestra mafia, esa arma seras tu, para eso necesitamos que tu vista, fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, etc sean mas rapidas que las de una persona normal... entonces comenzaremos modificando tus ojos...- dijo Marcela

-N-No quiero s-ser un a-arma... D-Dejenme ir- dije mientras trataba de irme pero mi vista seguia sin funcionar y pude sentir como si mis brazos y piernas estuvieran atadas fuertemente...

-No puedes huir-

-N-No quiero e-esto- dije llorando

-¡Deja de quejarte y quedate callada!- me grito y por reflejo me quede callada mientras lloraba en silencio

Senti como desataban algo de mi cabeza y en ese momento pude ver no tan claramente pero vi a una mujer de cabello futsia y ojos del mismo color, estaba mirando unos ¡¿Cuchillos?!

En ese momento comence a moverme mas para desatarme pero nada parecia funcionar bien es mas sentia como si las cuerdas se ataran mas con cada movimiento que doy...

-Ya te dije que no puedes huir si sigues asi las cuerdas te mataran- dijo Marcela

Vi como sacaba dos frascos con un liquido azul y otro con liquido morado, ella se acerco con una inyeccion y estaba a punto de ponermela en el ojo derecho pero en ese momento entro otra mujer... era casi iguales solo que ella tenia cabello y ojos rosas

-Tardaste Vanessa- le dijo Marcela

-Como sea ya la operaste- dijo Vanessa

-A eso iba, pero se resiste es irritante- dijo Marcela

-Bien yo te ayudo-

Despues de decir eso senti como Vanessa tomaba mi cabeza y la paralizaba, no sabia que hacer asique cerre los ojos fuertemente...

-No servira de nada- dijo Vanessa

En ese momento senti como unas pinzas me obligaban a mantener abiertos mis ojos...

-Al fin- dijo Marcela y hundio la inyeccion en mi ojo derecho

 **-¡AAAHH! ¡D-DETENTE! ¡D-DUELE!-** a pesar de que gritaba y gritaba no se detenian, grite tanto hasta que me quede sin voz

-Tal parece que ya te quedaste sin voz, que patetica- dijo la voz de Vanessa

No podia ver nada adsolutamente nada, solo podia sentir dolor y escuchar nada mas...

-Es mejor ya me tenia harta sus gritos de dolor- dijo Marcela

-Bien pero solo falta poco, pasame la fragancia lluvia- dijo la voz de Marcela

-Aqui tienes- dijo Vanessa

En ese momento senti un gran ardor en mis ojos podia jurar que hasta sentia como la sangre se derramaba por mis parpados, pero lo peor fue que no podia gritar estaba cansada mi voz no se escuchaba y aun asi se que no se detendrian...

-Ahora la frangancia Niebla-

Esta vez el ardor fue menos ya que me habia acostumbrado al dolor es triste pero cierto ya me acostumbre en este poco tiempo al dolor que me causan

-Bien-

Senti como me vendaban mis ojos...

-Solo eso ahora vamonos, Dan-sama nos espera-

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche, luego todo fue silencio, aun me dolian los ojos pero no podia hacer nada, no en este estado, queria llorar pero al hacerlo mis ojos sangraban y dolian como nunca, creo que lo mejor seria dormir...

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

-¿Como salio la operacion?- pregunto Dan

-Aun no lo sabemos si ahora cuando lleguemos a verla sigue viva fue un exito- respondio Vanessa

-Bien, usaron la anestasia que les di ¿Verdad?- pregunto Dan

-Por supuesto Dan-sama- respondio Marcela

-Bien, recuerden que solo hago esto por las ordenes de mi jefe nada mas, no quiero hacerla sufrir- dijo Dan mientras comenzaba a caminar a su oficina

-No usamos la anestesia- dijo Vanessa

-Lo se, y no me imporata un poco de dolor no es nada ademas Akira lastimo mucho a Dan-sama- dijo Marcela

-Sin embargo el no parece guardarle rencor a Yami, y tu si-

-La odio y si esta muerta mejor podemos buscar un prototipo nuevo eso no importa despues de todo Dan-sama solo quiere cumplir las ordenes de Vongola ¿Verdad?- dijo Marcela mientras caminaba a la oficina de Dan

-Hai, pero esa mocosa tiene una resistencia increible para su edad... encontrar a alguien con esas cualidades seria casi... imposible- repondio Vanessa mientras caminaba detras de Marcela

-No me interesa, la quiero muerta y si la tortura de ayer no fue suficiente tengo mas planes- dijo Marcela

Las dos entraron a la oficina de Dan sin decir nada mas, Dan estaba mirando unos papeles sin notar que las muchachas ya estaba dentro de su habitacion

-Dan-sama- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo llamando la atencion del hombre

-Oh... si ya voy, solo un segundo- dijo Dan un poco distraido

Despues de eso los tres se dirigieron hacia donde debia estar Yami, cuando entraron vieron a Yami durmiendo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y muchas manchas de sangre a su alrededor...

-Sigue... viva- dijo Marcela viendo que aun respiraba con lentitud

-Asi parece- la secundo Vanessa

Dan no dijo nada solo observaba su alrededor con atencion...

-Sus ojos despues de esta operacion ella tendria que ser capaz de diferenciar entre una ilusion y una realidad, a parte de poder persibir los ataques de su oponente- dijo Vanessa mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta

-Si... cuando despierte veremos si funciona correctamente- dijo Marcela con un medio ceño fruncido

Dan aun asi no dijo nada y eso les resulto extraño a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban...

-¿Pasa algo Dan-sama?- le pregunto Vanessa

-...Saben que es de mala educacion mentir...- dijo Dan escondiendo su rostro con el cabello

-¿Como dijo?- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo sin entender

-Dijeron que habian usado la anestesia para la operacion sin embargo, la anestesia sigue en la misma repisa que lo deje sin abrirse...- dijo Dan con enojo

-...-

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas habian sido muy tontas al no ocultar la anestesia, ahora su jefe estaba molesto y eso no era bueno...

-Saben que no queria que Yami sufriera, su rostro de dolor lo dice todo...-

-Lo sabiamos, pero...queriamos ver su resisten...-

-¡Su deber era obederme! ¡AQUIEN LE IMPORTA LA RESTENCIA! ¡Eso lo veriamos despues!... espero que esten listas para las consecuencias- Dijo Dan con furia

-Hai...- respondieron las dos resignadas

-Bien, pero ahora esperemos a que Yami despierte, aunque ella sigue viva el celebro se niega a despertar por el dolor anterior... tambien podria haber algunos cambios- dijo Dan mientras miraba a Yami detenidamente

 ***3 Horas despues***

Yami lentamente abria con cansancio sus ojos pero cuando los estaba a punto de abrir completamente un dolor insoportable la invadio en sus ojos... haciendo que los cerrara rapidamente...

-Veo que has despertado Yami..- dijo la voz de Dan

Yami simplemente asintio

-¿Te duele mucho?- le pregunto a lo que ella volvio a asentir

-Espera aqui traere un analgesico- dijo Dan mientras se iba

Yami solo escucho los pasos que se alejaban de donde ella estaba, hasta que se fueron, de nuevo se quedo sola...

Paso un tiempo y se escucharon pasos en direccion a donde ella estaba, aun no se podia mover estaba atada aun...

-Te pondre esta inyecion en el suero no te dolera, lo prometo- dijo Dan

Asi fue no le dolio para nada... pasaron unos minutos y el dolor se fue

-¿Puedes abrir los ojo?- pregunto Dan

Yami intento lentamente abrir sus ojos esta vez no le dolian mucho, pero habia algo que habia cambiado miraba mejor no, no mejor mucho mejor... Lentamente miro a Dan quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos...

-B-Bueno... ese fue el efecto secundario en ti...- dijo con tristeza

-¿E-Efecto.. s-secundario?- pregunto Yami

-Si... Tus ojos normalmente eran purpuras ¿No es asi?- pregunto dan a lo que Yami solo asintio lentamente

-Pues... mejor miralo tu misma- dijo mientras ponia un pequeño espejo frente a Yami

-M-Mis... o-ojos...- dijo en shock sus ojos purpuras ahora eran de dos colores morado y azul se veian como astro realmente

-No se ven mal, simplemente son unicos...- dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-¿U-Unicos?-

-Si unicos como tu, necesitamos que seas fuerte Yami, por eso luego de todas las operaciones seras entrenada- dijo Dan

-Y-Yo n-no q-quiero s-ser un a-arma...-

-... _ **Yo... tampoco quiero que lo seas...-**_ susurro Dan antes de salir de la habitacion dejando a Yami sola de nuevo

Yami no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Dan dijo antes de salir y le dio miedo el hecho de ser un arma pero ¿Acaso tenia opcion?

 ***Con Dan***

Dan salio de la habitacion y tenia planeado ir a su oficina cuando...

-Dan-sama, **El** quiere hablar con usted- dijo un hombre de unos 30 años

-Dile que estoy ocupado ahora- dijo dan en ese momento no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos el

-P-Pero...-

-Solo dicelo- dijo mientras entraba a su oficina

Dan estaba a punto de caer dormido sobre su escritoria hasta que...

-Dan-sama, aqui estan las operaciones restantes- dijo Marcela la cual estaba con unos golpes y cortes en todo su cuerpo

-Bien- dijo Dan comenzando a leer los informes de las siguientes operaciones

- **Primero:** Sustuiremos los huesos de calcio por un esqueleto hecho de _**diamantonium**_ luego de eso haremos una capa para el esqueleto con las propiedades de la llama Nube, asi sera mas resistente...

 **Segundo:** Con la llama rayo haremos que su celebro la absova para asi ella sea mas rapida y agil que los demas... A parte de que haremos que tambien absorva las propiedades de la llama del Sol para que su curacion sea mas eficaz y rapida

 **Tercero:** Por ultimo con la llama de la Tormenta podra materializar cualquier elemento que desee.

Si todo sigue segun lo planeado sera el arma perfecta- dijo Marcela concluyendo su reporte

-¿Que hay de la llama del cielo?- pregunto Dan

-La llama del Cielo, sera puesta en todo su cuerpo para que haci la controle a voluntad propia, vera para utilizar una llama sea cual sea normalmente se necesita una caja arma o una arma ¿No es asi?... Sin embargo cuando ella pueda usarla a voluntad propia no necesitara caja arma, armas o un anillo para usar sus llamas- dijo Marcela

-Ya veo por que la llamaran el arma perfecta... Aun asi es solo una niña- dijo Dan

-¿Que quiere decir?-

-S-Solo digo que tal vez podamos posponer todas las operaciones hasta que tenga una edad mas aceptable- dijo Dan

-Es imposible, Vongola quiere que el proyecto sea realizado lo antes posible Dan-sama- informo Marcela

-Comprendo...- dijo dan y se fue quien sabe donde...

-...-

-Eso es mentira- dijo Vanessa saliendo de las sombras

-Vaya hasta que decides salir- dijo Marcela sin darle importancia

-Sabes que en primer lugar Vongola no esta dando esas ordenes ¿Sabes que podria pasarte si descubren que utilizas su nombre para tus cosas?- le dijo Vanessa

-Para mis cosas, segun recuerdo son tus cosas tambien tu deseas acabar con la famlia Miniwa y casi lo hemos logrado. ¿Te echaras para atras?-

-No, pero si los vongola..-

-Los Vongola no se enteraran cuando tengamos al prototipo listo, lo entregaremos a la familia **Arcana** -dijo Marcela

-Tienes razon, pero si la chica no sobrevive-

-Si sobrevivio a una operacion sin anestesia sobrevivira a las otras ya que usaremos anestesia- dijo Marcela

-Pense que la querias muerta lo antes posible-

-Asi es pero si no usamos anestesia los castigos de Dan-sama nos mataran antes que la matemos a ella-

-Tienes razon, entonces tocara matarla cuando las operaciones acaben y le demos entrenamiento- dijo Vanessa

-Exacto-

 ***Con Yami***

Yami de alguna manera logro desatarse aunque no salio porque sabia que la atraparian ademas no conocia este lugar... Luego recordo todo lo que habia sucedido..

-Mi madre nos traiciono... oka-san murio al igual que Mia, Daichi y Kuro...- decia Yami mientras las lagrimas caian sin sesar de sus ojos

 ***Flash Back***

 _"-¡Okasan! ¡OKASAN! ¡OKASAN! ¡RESPONDE! ¡Onegai! N-no te v-vayas... okasan...- Decia Yami sin parar de mover a su padre pero este ya no estaba en este mundo nunca mas"_

 _..._

 _"-Alli van- dijo el mismo hombre apuntandolos con su arma_

 _El hombre apreto el gatillo y la bala iba a direccion de Yami, ella cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto pero lo unico que sintio fue un liquido en su rostro_

 _Cuando abrio los ojos se quedo en shock al ver a Kuro en el suelo con una herida de bala y en su rostro estaba la sangre de Kuro_

 _-¡K-KURO!- grito Yami mientras se arrodillaba junto a Kuro y trataba de detener la hemorragia_

 _En ese momento se escucho una ambulancia y los hombre salieron corriendo, dejando a Yami y Kuro solos..._

 _-K-Kuro... n-no te vayas... p-por f-favor- dijo Yami mientras lo abrazaba_

 _-No te p-preocupes...- le dijo Kuro_

 _-P-Pero...-_

 _-S-Sabes.. l-lo que d-dijo M-Mia es v-verdad... m-me gustas m-mucho- le confeso KLuro con una sonrisa_

 _-T-Tu tambien me gustas Kuro- le dijo Yami con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo derecho_

 _-Me alegra s-saberlo...- dijo Kuro mientra iba lentamente cerrando sus ojos_

 _-N-No te v-vayas K-Kuro... Kuro...-_

 _-Realmente... m-me alegro de h-haberte c-conocido.. Yami- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre_

 _-K-Kuro... ¡Kuro! ¡KURO! -_

 _Todo va a estar bien... quisiera que fuera verdad..._

 _Yami lloro desconsoladamente tomando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amigo de la infancia Kuro, pero eso no habia terminado..._

 _-Que escena mas conmovedora...- dijo la voz de Dan_

 _-Yo queria matarlo... bueno aun queda la chica- dijo Marcela solo para recibir una cachetada de Dan_

 _-No la tocaras ¡Entiendes! Ella es una parte muy importante... Querida Yami, ahora vez lo que causas, Tu padre, tus amigos y ahora tu enamorado... muertos solo por protegerte- le dijo Dan_

 _-F-Fue m-mi c-culpa...- "_

 ***FinFlash Back***

-R-Realmente... fue mi culpa... gomen..- decia Yami entre lagrimas

El hecho de haber perdido la memoria le habia impedido recordar la cruel realidad sus padres y amigos no volverian jamas... pero... de algo estaba segura

 _ **Aun que los recuerdos duelan... si es lo unico que me queda de ustedes lo atesorare por siempre...**_

eso es, los recuerdos de sus dias felices, y de las crueles muertes de sus seres queridos era...

 **...Todo lo que le quedaba...**

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Un cumpleaños mas**

-Yami-chan no te preocupes solo sentiras un pinchon y luego no sentiras nada ¿Ok?- le dijo Dan con una sonrisa alentadora

-¿No sentire dolor? ¿Esta seguro?- le pregunto Yami mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus pequeñas manos

-Si, muy seguro... por favor confia en mi-

-No... quiero ser un arma, no quiero ¿por que debo serlo? Y-Yo...-

-Se que es dificil para ti asimilarlo pero aunque no lo creas yo estaba en contra de esto desde el principio pero Vongola insistio... no te preocupes Vongola es confiable- le dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-Pero... Mi Oto-san... Kuro... M-Minna... todos se fueron- decia Yami entre lagrimas silenciosas

-Lo siento, tu padre y yo nos conociamos desde antes y digamos que... algo nos separo algo muy grande... aun asi no queria involucrarte- hablo Dan

-¿algo... grande?-

-Asi es... debemos seguir-

Despues de eso Dan no menciono nada mas de su pasado con Akira, lo cual ponia muy curiosa a Yami de alguna manera Dan se estaba acercando a Yami pero, ¿Eso era bueno?

Procedieron con la operacion dos "Cambio de esqueleto" la operacion duro mas o menos unas 8 horas como minimo, era de esperarse ya que sustituyeron cada uno de sus huesos con diamantonium y de paso colocaron una capa de escencia Nube, aunque se oyera muy facil hacerlo era muy delicado y complejo un pequeño error y todo se arruinaba pero por "suerte" la operacion salio exitosa...

-¿Como esta ella?- pregunto Dan viendo que Vanessa y Marcela acababan de salir de la sala de operaciones

-Esta estable...- fue lo unico que dijo Marcela

-Parece un padre velando por su hija, Dan-sama- hablo con arrogancia Vanessa

-Eso no te incumbe, deberias de preocuparte por tu trabajo Vanessa- le dijo muy friamente Dan mientras entraba a la sala de operaciones a ver a Yami

Cuando entro vio a Yami en una camilla descansando, el lugar tenia muchas manchas de sangre e incluso Yami tenia algunas manchas de sangre en su rostro

-Tal parece que no saben organizarse...- murmuro con rabia Dan al ver el lugar tan lleno de sangre parecia que habian matado a alguien de una forma cruel

-Ves Yami, todo salio bien, estaras bien... lo prometo- dijo Dan mientras tomaba un trapo humedo y limpiaba la mejilla de Yami

En ese momento Yami abrio sus ojos lentamente y vio a Dan sonriendole, no puedo evitar sonreirle de nuevo asique le sonrio

-D-Dan...- dijo debilmente Yami

-Todo salio muy bien Yami, fue un exito- le dijo Dan sonriendole

-M-me alegro... N-No puedo moverme... Dan- dijo Yami con temor en su voz

-Es por la operacion, no te preocupes pronto podras moverte como antes... Es posible que te duela el cuerpo despues asique si te duele dime para darte un analgesico- le dijo

-Lo hare-

 ***Fuera de la sala***

Fuera de la sala estaban Marcela y Vanessa viendo la cercania que tenian Dan y Yami eso podria afectar sus planes segun ellas...

-La cuida demasiado, crees que...- estaba a punto de preguntar Marcela pero

-Si, el siempre quizo una hija o hijo se esta encariñando con Yami ya que ella necesita una familia el sintio el deseo de ser su familia- dijo Vanessa

-Eso puede arruinar nuestros planes- dijo Marcela

-Lo se lo mejor sera tener un ojo sobre el, por si acaso...- dijo Vanessa

-Bien...

 ***Con Dan y Yami***

-¿C-Cuando podre moverme?- pregunto Yami

-Eso depende de como evoluciones tu cuerpo, es un gran cambio asique se tardara un poco- dijo Dan

-Ya veo...-

-No te pongas triste, solo faltan unas cuantas operaciones mas y volveras a ser como antes- dijo Dan

-¿Como antes?-

-B-Bueno no, como antes pero volveras a caminar y podras volver hacer esas cosas que te gustaban hacer... Vongola no te dejaria encerrada como un animal sabes- dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-...¿Quien?... ¿Quien es Vongola?- pregunto Yami

-Vongola es la mafia mas prestigiosa y poderosa de Italia y se cree que tambien del mundo- respondio Dan

-¡¿M-Mafia?!- dijo Yami asustada

-No te preocupes no son malas personas... estoy seguro que ellos no te hacen esto por maldad-

-Si tu lo dices... te creere-

 ***1 Mes despues***

-Dime el resporte- dijo Dan

-Todas las operaciones previstas fueron un exito, el entrenamiento ha logrado un nivel de 1000 de dificultad, su habilidad para las armas es de 100% tanto armas blancas como de fuego, su habilidad de regeneracion es aceptable, en pocas palabras. La creacion esta completa- dijo Marcela

-Llamenla- dijo Dan

-Hai- dijeron las dos mujeres y fueron a llamar a Yami

Dentro de unos 5 minutos Yami ingreso a la habitacion donde Dan estaba esperandola..

-¿Me has llamado?- pregunto Yami

-Asi es... ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto Dan

-Un poco extraña, mis pasos son cada vez mas rapidos y silenciosos... ¿Eso esta bien?- pregunto Yami

-Claro, solo estas desarrollando tus habilidades... Dime ¿Como te va en tu entrenamiento? ¿Lo sientes dificil?- pregunto de nuevo Dan

-No... los ataque de los robots son lentos puedo velos con facilidad...-

-¿Cuanta es la velocidad de los robots que usan?- les pregunto Dan a Marcela y Vanessa

-Velocidad luz, Dan-sama- respondio Vanessa

-Impresionante...- murmuro Dan

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Yami

-No, nada de que preocuparse... ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer en particular?- pregunto Dan

-Pues... quisiera ir a jugar a fuera, hace mucho que no salgo- dijo Yami timidamente

-Pues ve, pero no te alejes mucho-

-¡Hontoni! (¡En serio!)- dijo Yami con alegria

-Hai, Hontoni- respondio Dan

-Arigato- dijo Yami y se fue corriendo a jugar a fuera

-¿Esta seguro de dejarla salir Dan-sama?- pregunto Marcela

-Claro, ha hecho un buen trabajo para su edad-

-Aun asi es peligroso que salga- dijo Vanessa

-Tal vez... pero estoy pensando en llevarla a Vongola lo antes posible- dijo Dan

-¡¿NANI?!- gritaron las dos mujeres

-Si, la llevare despues de celebrar su cumpleaños numero 4- dijo Dan

-¿Por que despues del cumpleaños?- pregunto Vanessa

-le prometi celebrarlo-

-Su cumpleaños sera dentro de 4 dias...- murmuro Marcela

 _ **"Esto es malo... solo tenemos 4 dias para llevarla a Arcana o sera el final...-**_ penso Vanessa con panico eso no era bueno para ella...

-No cree que es un poco precipitado, Dan-sama- dijo Marcela

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto

-Vongola no querra a una niñata que no sepa pelear perfectamente, si no la entrenamos aqui lo haran en Vongola y mucho mas exigente- dijo Marcela

-Yami-chan es fuerte, podra con el entrenamiento Vongola- respondio

-Pero...-

-No se hable mas, despues de su cumpleaños se ira a Vongola- dijo Dan y se fue de la sala a ver a Yami

-Esto es malo- dijo Vanessa

-Lo se, tendremos que usar el plan B, aunque no lo queria usar- dijo Marcela

-¿Plan B?- pregunto Vanessa

-Hai- respondio Marcela mientras miraba por la ventana a Dan jugando con Yami

-¿Cual es el plan B?- pregunto de nuevo Vanessa

-Ya lo veras...-

Los dias pasaron, y ahora solo faltaba un solo dia para el cumpleaños de Yami...

-Yami-chan- le llamo Dan

-¿Hai?-

-¿Sabes que fecha es hoy?- pregunto Dan

-Etto... 8 de octubre- respondio la niña

-Exacto y un dia muy especial se esta acercando- dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-¿Hontoni? ¿Que se esta a punto de celebrar?- pregunto Yami

-No lo recuerdas... veamos una pista... empieza con "C"- dijo Dan

-Con "C"... ¿Se celebra un Casamiento?- pregunto Yami

-No-

-... no se... que podria ser...- dijo Yami

-¿Realmente no recuerdas?- pregunto Dan

-No- respondio Yami

-Tu cumpleaños Yami-chan- dijo Dan con un suspiro

-¿Eh? ¡Olvide mi cumpleaños!- Grito Yami

El resto del dia Dan se la paso jugando con Yami, detuvo sus entrenamientos ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños, claro que Marcela y Vanessa trataron de negarse pero la respuesta de Dan fue la misma.

Ahora Yami estaba comiendo un helado felizmente...

-Dan...- llamo Yami

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

-Solo queria saber... ¿Estaras conmigo en mi cumpleaños, verdad?- pregunto Yami

-Claro que lo estare es un dia especial Yami, no teng derecho a faltar- dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, no querria celebrarlo si no estas ahi- dijo Yami

-Ahi estare, lo prometo...-

-Despues de mi cumpleaños, sere entregada a Vongola y sere un arma- dijo Yami llamando la atencion de Dan

-Eso quiere decir que muchos trataran de destruirme- dijo

-Nadie te hara daño, yo te protegere Yami es una promesa- volvio a prometer Dan

-Arigato, Dan...-

 **Al dia siguiente**

Era 9 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Yami asique Dan habia mandado a decorar todo el lugar para la fiesta de 4 años de Yami, contaba con globos, serpentinas, gorritos y un gran pastel de cumpleaños

-Ire por Yami- dijo Dan mientras subia las escaleras y se dirigia al cuarto de la cumpleañera

Toco suavemente la puerta pero no respondia nadie, asique abrio lentamente la puerta solo para ver a Yami abrazando la almohada aun dormida,

-Yami-chan... Yami-chan...- decia Dan mientras movia a Yami para que despertara

-¿Uh? ¿N-Nani?- dijo Yami adormilada

-Ya es hora de levantarse- le dijo Dan

-D-Datte... tengo sueño...- se quejo la niña

-Pero si no te levantas no podriamos celebrar tu cumpleaños- le dijo Dan

-Celebrarlo- dijo Yami ya un poco mas despierta

-Hai, pero para eso debes estar ahi, asique cambite y cuando estes lista baja- le dijo y se fue de la habitacion

Yami se levanto y se dispuso a cambiarse claro no sin antes darse un baño, cuando salio vio que su cama una caja, lentamente se acerco a ella y vio una nota que decia:

 _ **"Es una parte de tu regalo Yami, espero que te guste**_

 _ **ATT: Dan"**_

Yami sonrio y abrio la caja en ella habia una blusa negra, unos jeans azules, unas zapatilla negras y unos guantes negros

-Arigato, Dan...- susurro Yami mientras se los ponia

Despues de cabiarse Yami bajo, para encontrarse con un lugar decorado, con globos, serpentinas y sobre todo lo que mas le gustaba un pastel...

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Dan acercandose a ella

-¡Si! Es fantastico, gracias Dan- le dijo Yami abrazandolo

Despues de eso siguieron con la diversio primero reventaron la piñata, despues bailaron y ahora estaban comiendo pastel mientras abre el regalo que Dan le dio...

-Espero que te guste...- le dijo Dan

-Se que le amare- le dijo Yami

Cuando abrio el regalo vio un collar con un zafiro y una matista en el, era muy bonito pero debio costar una fortuna ya que los diamentes eran reales

-N-No puedo aceptarlo...- dijo Yami

-Claro que puedes, era de mi hija pero desgraciadamente murio antes de poder ver el mundo- le conto Dan

-¿Antes de poder ver el mundo?-

-Hai, veras cuando yo tenia 5 años menos. Vivia con mi esposa Leonor la cual estaba esperando un bebe nuestro, pero en un accidente ella perdio la vida y con ella se llevo a nuestro bebe, la cual llevaria el nombre... no eso no importa- dijo Dan un poco nostalgico

-Este collar, es de gran valor no solo por el dinero sino tambien por los sentimientos que en el estan, por favor Yami aceptalo- le dijo Dan

-Hai, lo cuidare con mi vida lo prometo Dan- le dijo Yami sonriendo

-Gracias por aceptarlo, Yami-

Cuando se llegaron las 8 de la noche, Dan y Yami estaban en la sala para que Dan le leyera un cuento que el le habia comprado, claro el cuento no era especial era muy conocido el cuento era "La sirenita". No tenia nada de especial a decir verdad...

-Entonces, la pequeña sirenita dio su voz para asi lograr tener piernas como nosotros...- le estaba narrando Dan a Yami

-P-Pero la voz es muy importante, ¿O no?- pregunto Yami

-Hai, lo es pero ella lo amaba tanto que no le importo- le dijo Dan con una sonrisa

-Ya veo...- murmuro Yami

Dan estaba a punto de segiuir cuando se escucho un ruido desde abajo asustando a Yami y alertando a Dan...

-¿Q-Que fue e-eso?- pregunto Yami

-Debe ser el viento Yami, ire a ver tu ve a tu cuarto si- le dijo Dan mientras tomaba el cuento y se iba a ver que fue el ruido

Yami se dirigio a su cuarto y espero pasientemente a Dan.

Paso una hora y el no regresaba ¿Que estaba pasando?. Yami se levanto de la cama y fue a la sala con cuidado, al parecer no habia nadie, todo estaba muy silencioso y vacio... Fue a ver afuera pero igual no estaba ¿Donde habra ido? se preguntaba Yami...

-¡D-Dan-san! ¡¿Donde esta?!...- gritaba Yami mientras recorria el gran patio del lugar

Pasaron 40 minutos y Yami no encontraba a Dan, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando a lo lejos vio una luz... una vela encendida para ser exactos, Yami corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a la vela, pero cuando llego... No habia nadie lo cual le desanimo...

-Dan-san...- dijo Yami con un suspiro

Estaba a punto de irse cuando tropezo con algo que estaba en el suelo...

-¡ITTE!- se quejo pero cuando vio con que se tropezo no era una piedra sino el cuento que Dan le estaba narrando

Rapidamente lo recogio y busco con la vista en busca de Dan, pero no estaba solo estaba el cuento de Dan pero Dan no estaba...

-T-tal vez ya volvio a casa...- dijo Yami y corrio a casa

Corrio lo mas rapido que podia a casa pero desde lejos vio un auto negro parqueado frente la casa de Dan, dos hombres llevaba algo o mejor dicho alguien...

-¿Quien es?...- murmuro Yami agudizando su vista y asi logro ver que se llevaba a ¡Dan!

 _"¡Dan-san!"_ penso Yami corriendo mas rapido

-Ha regresado ¡Llevenselo rapido!- dijo un hombre que vio desde lejos a Yami

Los demas hombres se alertaron y metieron a Dan al auto y rapidamente aceleraron, Yami no dudo en seguirlos ¿Para que quieren a Dan? esa pregunta pasaba por la cabeza de la chica una y otra vez...

 ***Mientras tanto***

-La chica nos sigue- dijo un hombre que manejaba el auto donde iba Dan

-No importa el plan sigue- le respondio su jefe el cual iba en otro auto

-Si, señor-

Dentro de la cabina del auto iba Dan, estaba paralizado por el veneno que le dieron el ya sabia que iba a morir pero lo hacia por la promesa que el hizo...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-¿Quien anda ahi?- dijo Dan_

 _-Asi que tu eres Dan, venimos por la chica- respondio un hombre saliendo de las sombras, tenia cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel clara_

 _-¿Quien eres? ¿Para que quieres a Yami?- pregunto Dan sin bajar la guardia_

 _-Primero respondere la segunda pregunta, Yami es un arma perfecta si cae en manos equivocadas seria un desastre ella, debe ser destruida...- dijo_

 _-¡Yami no es un arma! ¡Es un ser humano! Cierto es diferente pero... ¡Pero no por eso debe morir!- grito Dan_

 _-Tal parece que le has tomado aprecio a un arma bologica- dijo el hombre_

 _-...-_

 _-Te dire algo, no matare a la niña pero para eso, tomare tu vida por la de ella- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa_

 _-Tsk...-_

 _-Si no es asi matare a la niña, despues de todo es peligrosa...-_

 _-No... no toques a Yami, yo la comvert en un arma, el que debe morir sera yo- dijo Dan_

 _-¿Por que das tu vida por otra?- pregunto el hombre_

 _-Porque lo prometi...-_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-Ejecuten el plan en 3... 2... 1... ¡0!- dijo su jefe y en ese momento el auto donde iba Dan se entrello en un arbol

-¡DAN!- se escucho el grito de Yami

Los hombre se fueron dejando que el fuego del auto matara a Dan, ellos ya habian hecho su trabajo

-¡Dan! Onegai ¡¿Donde estas Dan?!- gritaba Yami mientras buscaba por las ventanas del auto para ver a Dan

Cuando lo vio en la cabina rapidamente lo saco de ahi pero tenia muchas heridas de gravedad y en muchos puntos vitales

-D-Dan-s-san...- dijo Yami aguantandose las lagrimas al verlo asi

-Y-Yami-chan, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-La pregnta es si tu estas bien Dan-san- dijo Yami

-No te preocupes... p-pronto lo estare- dijo

-Llamare a una ambulancia, te llevaran al hospital y estaras bien ¿Verdad?- dijo Yami con preocupacion

-N-No llegaran a t-tiempo... tengo u-un vidrio en mi p-pulmon derecho...- hablo Dan

-P-Pero... e-entonces t-tu... tu vas...-

-Yami... prometi protegerte, n-no podre hacerlo mas... p-perdoname- dijo Dan

-N-No digas eso ¡Podras hacerlo! Viviras y volveras conmigo y estaremos juntos de nuevo- le dijo Yami

-N-No puedo... gomen-

-¿N-No puedes?-

-Y-Yami, cuidate...- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Dan antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre

-Dan-san... ¡Dan-san!... ¡DAN-SAN!... D-Dijiste que me querias leer el cuento ¿L-Lo recuerdas? N-no te vayas- le decia Yami pero era imposible que el despertara aunque eso es lo que ella mas deseaba

-D-Dan-san... n-no me dejes, no me dejes sola otra vez, t-tu eres lo unico que tengo...¡Dan-san! ¡Despierta Onegai, no vayas donde no puedo seguirte!... ¡DAN-SAN!-

...

 _ **"Un cumpleaños mas, desearia que este dia no existiera nunca mas... nunca mas..."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 - Alianza**

Despues de la muerte de Dan, Yami no ha vuelto a sonreir era de esperarse. Ella ha mejorado notablemente tanto que ha manejado su caja arma a un 100% a solo sus 12 años claro que, ahora no tiene 12 años si no que ya es una bella joven de 16 años, su largo cabello rojizo le llega hasta las rodillas, sus ojos son un fuerte tono de morados y purpura juntos, y su piel es clara. Pero ¿Que paso con Yami despues de la repentina muerte de Dan? Sencillo Yami fue llevada a Arcana Famiglia para asi seguir su formacion. Era una rutina cada dia, despertarse, desayunar, entrenar, almorzar, entrenar, cenar, entrenar y dormir.

Hoy es un Viernes 18 de Febrero, este dia se suponia que Yami se encontraria cara a cara con Momo-sama como la llamaban Marcela y Vanessa ¿Quien era Momo-sama? Pues nada mas ni nada menos que la actual jefa de Arcana Famiglia, su esposo era un hombre de buen corazon llamado Luke Di Arcana, pero murio envenenado por un enemigo o eso se creia hasta ahora, Yami no tenia mucha comunicacion con Momo, pero a pesar de eso ella le debia algo ya que ella le dio un techo cuando Dan murio a manos de Vongola.

-¡Niña! ¡Momo-sama esta en la sala presentate ante ella ahora mismo!- le grito Marcela abriendo la puerta de su habitacion de una sola vez

-...Si... en seguida ire...- dijo nada mas la peliroja

-Mas te vale-

-Momo-sama... ya veo...- murmuro la chica mientras tomaba su chaqueta roja y la ponia, ella no era muy fan de los vestidos o faldas por lo cual peleaba muy seguido con las gemelas aunque no es como si a ella le importara mucho

Yami lentamente salio de su habitacion y se dirigio a la sala donde la estaria esperando la muy llamada Momo-sama ¿Como seria Momo-sama? es deci ¿Que tipo de persona sera? pensaba la peliroja mientras caminaba hasta la sala, cuando llego se paro frente a una gran puerta color caoba con toques de oro a los bordes, la mansion Arcana siempre fue un lugar muy sofisticado, lentamente levanto su mano y toco suavemente la puerta...

-Adelante- se escucho una voz femenina y coqueta

-Con permiso...- dijo Yami entrando a la sala y vio una mujer de largos cabello blancos, ojos rosas y piel clara como la nieve, era muy hermosa

-¡Oh! ¡Tu debes ser Yami-chan eres tan hermosa, casi como una rosa! Tu cabello es tan largo y lleno de vida, soy Momo Di Arcana un gusto- dijo la albina sonriendo tiernamente a Yami

-A-Arigato Ojou-sama... M-Mi nombre es Yami Miniwa un gusto conocerla...- dijo Yami sin mirarla a los ojos pues le habian dicho que es de mala educacion

-¡Eres tan tierna! Yami-chan mirame, onegai- le dijo dulcemente Momo

-H-Hai...- murmuro levantando su mirada y viendo a los ojos a Momo la cual sonreia felizmente

-Esos ojos... son hermosos, ya veo por que Dan-san te tenia tanto aprecio eres muy linda, a parte que el siempre quiso una hija desde que su esposa Leonor no pudo concevir, fue muy tragico y triste. Por cierto debeias de mantenerte lejos de Teresa- le dijo mientras le revolvia su cabello

-¿T-Teresa...?- pregunto Yami

-Hai, Teresa es una coleccionista pero no una cualquiera ella colecciona partes de cuerpos axoticas, como tus ojos- dijo Momo

-...Y-ya v-veo...-

-No tengas miedo ella no te hara nada, yo me encargare de ello- le dijo Momo

-A-Arigato g-gomasaimasu...- agradecia la peliroja

-Momo-sama, Teresa-sama a esta buscando- dijo Vanessa abriendo levemente la puerta de la sala

Yami al escuchar el nombre de "Teresa" se asusto es decir ¿Queria sus ojos? Y para peor ella estaba ahi buscando a Momo la cual estaba con ella, Momo noto que Yami estaba nerviosa y sonrio con diversion es decir ¿Por que alguien tan fuerte como ella tuviera miedo? Sera que ¿Acaso no ha matado aun? antes ese pensamiento Momo fruncio el ceño si no lo habia hecho no le servia de nada

-¡MOMO-CHAN!- grito una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules vestia un vestido azul y una sombrilla a juego

-Teresa-san, ¿Que te trae por aqui?- pre pregunton Momo bebiendo un poco de su te

-Vanessa-chan y Marcela-chan me dijeron que estabas por aqui y quise visitarte, a parte que me dijeron que tenias una nueva adquisicion- dijo Teresa

-No se de que hablas, Teresa- le dijo la albina

-¡Mou~! ¡Oh! ¡¿Quien es ella?!- chillo Teresa señalando a Yami la cual miraba al suelo y jugaba con sus manos

-Ella es Yami Miniwa, es el arma perfecta- dijo Momo

-¡Oh! Sugoi, hola Yami-chan mi nombre es Teresa, me gusta coleccionar pero de seguro Momo-chan ya te lo habra dicho- dijo la pelinegra

-H-Hai... M-Momo-sama ya me hablo de usted...- dijo Yami aun mirando al suelo

-¡Mou~! Mirame Yami-chan- le dijo Teresa

Yami vacilo un poco pero lentamente levanto su rostro para ver a Teresa de frente, cuando sus miradas chocaron a Teresa se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas y sonrio felizmente asustando un poco a Yami por su repentina felicidad

-¡Esos ojos son fantasticos! ¡Momo-chan tengo que tenerlos!- grito Teresa

-No-

-¡P-Pero Momo-chan! ¡Son tan exoticos! ¡Los necesiro mi coleccion los necesita! ¿Cuanto dinero quieres por elllos?- pregunto Teresa olvidando el hecho que Yami estaba presente escuchando todo y cada una de sus palabras y propuestas

-Nada, no estan a la venta. Esos ojos son muy poderosos no permitire que tu los adquieras Teresa, los necesito- hablo Momo

-¡P-Pero!-

-Nada de peros-

-D-Disculpen pero, No soy un objeto para que debatan asi de mi- dijo Yami un poco molesta

Las dos mujeres quedaron anonadas por el repentino cambio de actitud de Yami, Momo solo sonrio y Teresa estaba en shock

-Lo se Yami, disculpame- dijo Momo

-Lo siento pero es que enserio quiero tus ojos- dijo Teresa

Despues de eso Teresa se puso a hablar de cosas sin sentido, o al menos eso pensaba Yami, mientras que Momo solo respondio con un "si" o un "aja" mientras bebia su te

-Sobre otra cosa...- comenzo Momo llamando la atencion de las dos

-Sabemos donde estan los Vongola- dijo Momo, Yami al escuchar eso solo abrio los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada solo espero que Momo terminara de hablar

-Los Vongola, escuche que tienen un decimo capo- dijo Teresa

-Asi es, el esta en Namimori, Japon vive en la ciudad Namimori para ser exactos- dijo Momo

-...Namimori...- murmuro Yami apretando sus puños

-Escuche todo lo que Vongola te hizo Yami-chan lo siento mucho pero puedo ayudarte, veras Vongola siempre fue la mafia mas poderosa del mundo por eso ellos hacen lo que quieren con las personas como lo hicieron con tu familia, amigos y demas- dijo Momo

-¿Q-Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Yami

-Unete a mi, y juntas detruiremos a Vongola- le ofrecio Momo

-¿Destruis Vongola?-

-Si, asi es ¿Que dices?- pregunto Momo

-N-No lo se... es decir ¿R-Realmente seria necesario destruirlo? C-Creo que hablando ellos pudieran c-cambiar..-

-No. Yami ellos mataron a tu familia, se hicieron pasar por tu madre, mataron a tus amigos, Mia, Daichi y Kuro y mataron a Dan ¿No quieres hacerles pagar por eso? ¿No crees que ya es hora que alguien los pare? Si sigue asi le haran lo mismo a mas personas- dijo Momo

-¿A mas personas?-

-Si a muchas mas, sufriran lo mismo que tu ¿No crees que es injusto yami?- pregunto Momo sonriendo pues sabia que Yami estaba en contra de todo lo que le habia dicho

-Es cierto. No sabia que Vongola te habia hecho eso ¿No te sientes molesta?- pregunto Teresa

-S-Si me siento molesta... muy molesta...- murmuro Yami mientras que desprendia un aura de furia color roja

 _"-La llama de la tormenta, supogo que realmente no necesita una caja arma para sacar sus llamas... Perfecto-"_ Penso Momo con una sonrisa

-Entonces que dices Yami-chan ¿Te uniras a mi? Por la seguridad de los demas debemos detruir a Vongola-

-Yo... me unire a ti y destruire a Vongola- dijo Yami estrechando la mano de Momo la cual solo sonreia con superioridad

 _"-Vongola ¿Podran contra esto?-"_ Penso Momo sonriendo

Mientras que en la mente de Yami solo estaba destruir a Vongola para asi vengar a sus amigos y familia, nadie la podria hacer cambiar de opinion pronto viajaria a Japon y se enfrentaria a Vongola esta era un guerra que no podia perder...

 _"-Les hare pagar todo lo que me hicieron, les hare sentir el mismo dolor que me hicieron sentir Vongola preparence para la guerra, por que esta vez no pienso perder-"_ Penso Yami con determinacion, estaba decidido ella...

 **...Acabaria con Vongola... Para siempre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - Miura Haru**

-¡Diablos! ¡¿Porque tarda tanto?!- se quejaba Vanessa la cual estaba sentada en una banca

-No lo se, estupidos aviones que se retrasan- dijo esta vez Marcela

Asi es estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo a Namimori, pero hubo un imprevisto y se ha retrasado un poco. Marcela y Vanessa llevan todo el dia quejandose la cual irrita de sobremanera a Yami la cual se ha mantenido callada desde que salieron de la mansion Arcana

-No entiendo porque tengo que ir- se quejo otra vez Vanessa

-Ahora pudiera estar viendo mi novela y chateando en facebook- dijo Marcela

Las dos siguieron asi hasta que...

 _ **"Pedimos disculpas por las demoras, los pasajeros del vuelo a Namimori se les pide que aborden el avion ahora"**_

-Ya era hora...- dijo Marcela y fue a hacer fila junto con Vanessa

-Al fin se han callado...- murmuro Yami siguiendoles el paso

Despues de hacer fila, las tres se encontraban en el avion, ya sabian que el vuelo era de 7 horas, asique cada quien hizo lo suyo, Vanessa estaba escuchando musica, Marcela estaba leyendo revistas de moda y Yami pues ella solo estaba sentada sin hacer nada. Es decir estaba confundida despues de lo que Momo le habia dicho esa mañana antes de irse...

 ***Flash Back***

 _-Yami-chan~ ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Momo_

 _-Claro Momo-sama-_

 _-Bien, veras hoy se iran a Namimori para comenzar la mision para destruir Vongola, pues te queria preguntar ¿Quieres realmente hacerlo?- pregunto Mamo cambiando su semblate feliz a uno serio y frio_

 _-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto Yami_

 _-Ayer cuando Teresa estaba aqui, dijiste que no creias necesario acabar con Vongola, sin embargo en esta mision la unica prioridad es matarles, no quiero que te eches para atras despues- dijo Momo_

 _-...-¿Por que es tan importante destruirlos?- pregunto Yami_

 _-Preguntas eso despues de todo lo que te han hecho, dejandote sola y desamparada en este mundo- dijo Momo_

 _-Y-Yo...-_

 _-A pesar de ser la creacion mas fuerte de este mundo, aun careces de rencor ¿Acaso no sientes rencor al recordar que te arrebataron injustamente tu infancia y tu felicidad?- pregunto Momo trantando de convencerla_

 _-Si lo tengo, no se preocupe no retrocedere ante Vongola-_

 _-Eso espero Yami-chan- dijo Momo y se fue dejando a Yami sola_

 _-...Pero... si les mato ¿No seria igual a ellos?...- murmuro con tristeza la chica de cabello escarlata_

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

-...Ahora solo debo pensar en la mision.. nada mas...- dijo Yami pero las gemelas no la escucharon

Despues del vuelo las tres chicas iban de camino al hotel "Miyamura" ya que ahi habian reservado las habitaciones una cada una ya que Marcela y Vanessa no querian confundir sus cosas ya que ambas usaban cosas rosadas y Yami no queria aguantarlas todos los dias sus quejas sin fin

-Bien, mañana sera tu dia para conocer Namimori, pasado mañana asistiras a Namimori School y ahi comenzara la mision ¿Entendido?- pregunto Marcela

-Hai- respondio Yami

-Te enviaremos tu uniforme mañana en la tarde, al igual que tus cuadernos y todo lo demas- dijo Vanessa

-Esta bien-

-Ahora son exactamente las 8:00 pm, vayamos a nuestras habitaciones desempaquemos y luego a dormir mañana tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Marcela

Vanessa y Yami solo asintieron y fueron a sus habitaciones a desempacar, no llevaba muchas cosas solo algunos ingrediantes para preparar comida, ropa, zapatos, una gran almohada en forma de gato que se la regalo Dan antes de su muerte, oh claro y sus armas que no podian faltar. Despues de desempacar se fue a dormir mañana veria que tenia y que no tenia su habitacion

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

Yami se desperto a las 4:00 am como todos los dias, se dio una ducha, se vistio, preparo un poco de comida para desayunar y despues de todo eso apenas eran las 5:30 am asique decidio ir a dar un paseo por Namimori es decir ¿Que mas podia hacer? Ademas tenia todo el dia libre o asi le dijeron Marcela y Vanessa ayer antes de dormir, se puso sus lentes de contacto para que sus ojos solo se vieran morados, llevaba puesto una blusa negra, unos jeans negros y unas botas cafes, y por supuesto su chaqueta roja y una pistola por si acaso...

Yami caminaba por las calles casi vacias de Namimori ya que algunas personas estaban ahi para trabaar y otras cosas, la mayoria de los puestos de comida ya estaban abiertos para los que madrugaban, Yami sonrio Namimori en las mañanas eran tan pacifico le recordaba a su pais Atlanta claro que su pais murio es decir que ya no existe hace mas de 10 años que paso eso.

-¡NO! ¡Mi muñeca!- grito una niña

Yami volteo a ver y vio que unos niños huian del lugar dejando sola a la pequeña de unos 5 si sus deducciones eran ciertas

-M-Mi m-muñec-ca- lloraba la niña

Yami en n salto subio al arbol y bajo la muñeca de la pequeña que lloraba por ella, miro la muñeca no era nada especial estaba un poco sucia, era muy vieja pero aun asi hermosa como toda muñeca de juguete, Yami bajo de un salto quedando frente a la niña que seguia llorando sin ver a Yami

-Aqui tienes- dijo Yami dandole su muñeca

-...¡M-Mi muñeca!- grito con alegria y la abrazo como si fuera a desaparecer

-Mi papá me dio esta miñeca no se que haria si la perdiese, Arigato Onee-san- dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia

-No hay problema, solo ten cuidado- dijo Yami y se fue escuchando detras de ella un "prometo que lo hare y gracias"

Ahora lo entendia no lloraba por cuando costaba la muñeca si no por quien le dio la muñeca, los sentimientos pueden ser muy confusos a veces, pero al haber ayudado a la niña se sentia muy bien, siguio caminando y se encontro con un puesto de pasteles ya habia comido asique iba a seguir de paso pero alguien choco contra ella, antes de caer se apoyo de un poste y con su mano libre tomo el brazo de la otra persona impidiendo su caida. Miro a la persona que choco contra ella era una chica un año mayor que ella tenia cabello café oscuro y ojos color chocolate y piel clara

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru lo siente mucho desu~!- se disculpo la chica

-No es nada- dijo Yami

-¡Hahi! Tu cabello es lindo desu~- dijo la chica mirando el cabello largo y rojo de Yami

-Gracias, el tuyo tambien es lindo- dijo Yami

-¡Hahi! Es la primera vez que Haru ve ojos morados desu~- dijo la chica

-En mi pais eran comunes- dijo Yami

-¿Eran desu~?-

-No importa...-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru no se ha presentado debidamente desu~! Mi nombre es Miura Haru desu~ perdona a Haru por no haberse presentado antes desu~- dijo mientras hacias varias reverencias

-Esta bien, yo tampoco me presente debidamente mi nombre es Miniwa Yami- dijo Yami haciendo una reverencia

-¿De donde eres Yami-chan? Haru no te habia visto por aqui antes desu~-

-Acabo de llega, vengo de Italia pero no soy Italiana- dijo Yami

-¡Oh! Haru tiene una idea, Haru le mostrara Namimori a Yami-chan desu~- dijo Haru sonriendo

-No quisiera causarte problemas...- trato de decir Yami pero Haru la tomo del brazo y la arrastro por todas las calles de Namimori

Mientras que Haru le mostraba Namimori a Yami conocia, el centro comercial, las mejores tiendas del lugar segun Haru, el parque, la playa, el karaoke y mucho mas pero Haru ya estaba cansada asique se detuvieron a descansar

-¿Yami-chan como puedes no estar cansada?- pregunto Haru recuperando el aire

-He entrenado mucho- respondio la de cabello escarlata

-¡Sugoi!-

Despues de descansar siguieron el recorrido, Haru le mostro donde ella estudiaba y luego le mostro Namimori School donde estudiaban sus amigos y pronto Yami tambien

-Asique aqui es- dijo Yami

-¿Yami-chan estudiara aqui?- pregunto Haru

-Asi es- respondio la chica

-¡Increible! Solo ten cuidado con Hibari-san, Tsuna-san dice que es peligroso desu~- dijo Haru temblando un poco

-Lo tendre en mente-

-¡Oh! Y tambien de Mukuro-san desu~ son muy peligrosos- dijo Haru abrazandose a si misma

-Delincuentes juveniles...- murmuro Yami al recordar las noticias de a noche

-¿Hahi?-

-Nada...-

Despues del recorrido Yami le dio las gracias a Haru por enseñarle Namimori, al final terminaron intercambiando numeros telefonicos, despues de eso Haru tomo su camino a casa y Yami el suyo ese dia habia sido interesante para Yami, Namimori no era como lo imaginaba, es decir se imaginaba un lugar donde todos eran intimidados por Vongola pero, era un lugar apacible, claro uno que otro problema pero eso es normal ¿Verdad?

Cuando llego a su habitacion en la cama estaban cuatro paquetes uno era azul, otro morado, despues uno celeste y el ultimo negro se acerco a los paquetes y abrio el azul el cual contenia libros de seguro los de la escuela, los dejo a un lado de la cama, abrio el paquete de color morado y ahi dentro estaban unos zapatos negros los dejo a la par de los libros, luego abrio el celeste el cual tenia una mochila de color morado con toques celestes la dejo a la par de los zapatos y de ultimo abrio el paquete negro el cual tenia el uniforme de Namimori, todo estaba bien pero...

-...-

-¿Que?- pregunto Marcela cruzandose de brazos

-No voy a usar falda...- dijo Yami mostrando el uniforme de Namimori el cual consistia en una camisa blanca y una falda

-Tienes que usarlo, asi son las reglas- dijo Vanessa

-Pero los chicos no usan faldas- dijo Yami

-Es porque son chicos- dijo Marcela

-No quiero usar falda- volvio a decir Yami

-Ya basta, la usaras y punto ve a dormir mañana te presentas a clase- dijo Marcela y saco a Yami de su habitacion

Yami se fue de mala gana a su cuarto no queria usar esa cosa...

 _"- no puedo pelear con algo asi, ni trepar arboles o entrenar ¿En que estaba pensando la persona que invento las faldas? de seguro ni pensaba-"_ penso Yami frunciendo el ceño

Cuando llego a su cuarto se fue directo a la cama, no queria ver ese uniforme nunca, pero bueno mañana iria a clases solo esperaba no tener problemas con nadie porque no queria pelear en su primerdia de clases...

 _"-Ni siquiera he ido a la escuela y ya no quiero ir... maldita falda...-"_ penso Yami y se durmio


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Vongola**

Hoy era el día en que Yami asistiría por primera vez a Namimori School, claro que Yami no quería ponerse una falda y por esa razón Marcela y Vanessa estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja muy molestas...

-¡Escuchame bien! ¡Vas a usar ese uniforme para completar la misión!- le grito Marcela con furia

-¡Escucha Yami no es por ti si no por Momo-sama!- le dijo Vanessa

-¡Pero y si me atacan! ¡No podre defenderme si uso... Esa cosa!- grito Yami

-¡¿Quien te atacaría?! ¡Marcela y yo cuidaremos tu espalda por ordenes de Momo-sama!- le grito Vanessa

-… Siendo así esta bien pero... ¿No hay uniforme deportivo?- pregunto Yami

-Ahora que lo mensionas si lo hay...- dijo Marcela y saco de su cartera una blusa con cuello en V de color blanca con el borde de las mangas rojo, junto con un pequeño short rojo con lineas verticales a los lados blancas

-¿Es enserio? Esta cosa es no se le puede llamar short ¡¿No esperen que me ponga esto algún día?!- grito Yami al ver el pequeño short

-A mi me parece que te quedara muy bien, es decir tienes piernas largas y delgadas, claro que las mías son mejores...- dijo Vanessa

-Ademas seria una buena táctica seducir al jefe Vongola y luego matarlo- dijo Marcela sonriendo

-¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca lo vuelvan a decir!- grito Yami muy furiosa

-A ver y porque te enojas... ¿No que harías cualquier cosa para vengarte?- pregunto Vanessa

-B-Bueno si pero... No de esa manera, porque si les ataco por la espalda... Estaría haciendo lo mismo que ellos le hicieron a Creed...-

-Como digas, por cierto mira esto- dijo Vanessa dándole unas hojas de papel

-¿Son anillos?-

-Los anillos Vongola para ser exactos, si alguien lo tiene significa que es un guardián Vongola- explico Marcela

-Entiendo, ahora solo tengo que buscar los anillos y llegare a los Vongola- dijo Yami

-Exacto- dijo Vanessa

-... Bien, alistate se te hace tarde- dijo Marcela

Marcela y Vanessa salieron de la habitación de Yami y fueron a la suya, en el instante en que llegaron, llamaron a Momo

 _ **-¿Que sucede Marcela?-**_ se escucho la voz de Momo del otro lado de la linea

-Momo-sama, Yami ira hoy a Namimori School pero... Al parecer ella aun duda sobre vengarse de Vongola- dijo Marcela

 _ **-¿A que te refieres? Ella dijo que haría la misión sin retractarse-**_ dijo Momo con un poco de irritación en su voz

-Aun así ella se molesto cuando le insinuamos que sedujera al jefe Vongola para luego matarle- dijo Vanessa

 _ **-Aun se esta adaptando a este mundo, es obvio que no aceptaría eso... Aunque es una lastima con un cuerpo joven lograríamos mucho je, je... Pero no se preocupen. Si algo más ocurre llamenme-**_ dijo Momo antes de colgar

-Bueno ya se lo hemos informado... Ahora solo hay mantener un ojo sobre Yami- dijo Vanessa

-Tienes razón...-

 ***Con Yami***

La pelirroja se tiro en su cama y suspiro, realmente no pensó que convivir con las chicas "Rosas" seria tan difícil. Pero aun así ella sabia que tenían un poco de razón, para vengar a su familia, y amigos tenia que hacer **lo que sea** para... Destruir a Vongola...

-¿Realmente es necesario... Destruir Vongola?... Oto-san, Creed... Si estuvieran aquí seria tan fácil decidirme...- dijo Yami con tristeza

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de Momo a Yami la cual de inmediato le dio lectura al mensaje...

 **De: Momo**

 **Para: Yami**

 **Yami, buenos días espero que estés bien en Japón, me dijeron que hoy irías a tu primer día de escuela ¡Que bien! Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo que hablamos.**

 **Recuerda la misión para destruir a Vongola, es para que nadie sufra lo que tu sufriste, además la ultima vez que hablamos note que estabas un poco confundida, pero no dudes después de todo ellos no dudaron en matar a tu familia y amigos.**

 **Dejando eso de lado diviertete en Japón ¿De acuerdo? Bueno adios~**

 **Con cariño Momo**

Al terminar de leer el mensaje, Yami quedo perpleja era como si Momo la espiara o como si supiera las dudas que tenían en su cabeza...

 _"Ellos no dudaron en matar a tu familia y amigos..."_

Era verdad, no dudaron lo hicieron como si nada, mataron a su padre, le mintieron sobre su madre, usaron a Creed, Marcela y Vanessa, mataron a Mia, Daichi y Kuro ¿Porque ella dudaba?

 _"Vongola son buenas personas, te trataran bien..."_

Eso le dijo Creed mientras sonreía, pero ¡Si Vongola eran tan buenas personas ¿Por que lo utilizaron de esa forma?!

-No... No dudaré no debo... No puedo dudar, lo haré por mi familia y amigos- dijo Yami con determinación

Luego de eso vio que era momento de irse a clases, tomo tu mochila y su celular, y si, se puso la falda era eso o ese micro-short

Luego de un momento (40 minutos) de caminar llego a Namimori School, era muy grande y muy bonito al parecer de ella. En la entrada estaba un chico de unos tres años mas que ella tenia cabello negro y lo llevaba como un copete, su piel era morena y vestía el uniforme normal de Namimori

-D-Disculpa...- dijo Yami tímidamente siempre era asi cuando conocía a nuevas personas

-Buenos días ¿Que se le ofrece?- preguntó él mientras sonreía

-Y-Yo soy Miniwa Yami... S-Soy la nueva alumna y pues...-

-¡Oh claro! Un gusto conocerla Miniwa-san mi nombre es Kusukabe, si gusta puedo llevarla con el director- dijo Kusukabe

-Si por favor Kusukabe-sempai- dijo Yami mientras hacia una reverencia

-Bien, sigame-

Kusukabe comenzó a guiar a Yami por los largos pasillos de Namimori, y claro ninguno de los dos hablaba, Yami no era muy sociable que digamos

-E-Esto... ¿H-Hay algo que deba saber?... Y-Ya sabes como las reglas que seguir...- dijo nerviosamente

-Bueno, pues son las reglas normales, pero las principales son: No correr, llegar a tiempo a clases y no faltar a clases... Debes seguirlas o Hibari-san se molestaría mucho- dijo

-¿Hibari-san?-

-Si, el líder del comité de disciplina... Bien llegamos el te dirá tu horario y salon- dijo mientras se despedía

Después de que Kusukabe se fuera, Yami toco la puerta de la direccion, y luego de unos segundos se escucho una voz diciendo un _"Adelante"_

-C-Con permiso señor- dijo Yami abriendo tímidamente la puerta

-Pasa adelante, y toma asiento

Yami huso lo que le dijeron y se sentó frente al director

-Bienvenida a Namimori, yo soy el director de este instituto, y tu debes ser Yami Miniwa-san ¿Verdad?- pregunto el hombre mientras sonreía

-A-Asi es-

-Bien te daré tu horario en un segundo- dijo mientras buscaba entre unos papeles

-Aqui esta... Primero tienes clase de Matemáticas en el salón 2-B... Aquí tienes- dijo mientras entregaba el horario a Yami

-Gracias señor-

Después de eso Yami salio de la dirección pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Como llegaba al salón 2-B? No quería molestar al señor director así que prefirió ir y buscar por ella misma el salón. Después de todo aun faltaban 20 minutos antes de que tocaran para entrar a clases.

Mientras caminaba noto que la mayoría de alumnos la observaba, de seguro por que es la primera vez que la veían por aquí, aunque fuera por eso no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomoda

Después de tanto caminar encontró el dichoso salón 2-B lo cual la alegro. En ese momento tocaron para entrar a clases

-Debes ser la nueva alumna- dijo un hombre de unos 35 años, cabello negro y usaba unos lentes

-A-Asi es soy Yami Miniwa un gusto- se presento

-Yao Furukawa, tu profesor de Matemáticas, dare una breve introducción y luego te presentaras- dijo y sin siquiera oír la respuesta de Yami este se adentro al salón

 ***En el salón***

Todos estaban hablando animadamente mientras el profesor llegaba...

-Hoy llegaste temprano Tsuna- dijo un chico moreno con ojos pardos y cabello negro

-Hai... Reborn me despertó temprano...- respondió un chico de cabello café claro, ojos avellana y piel clara

-Me alegro que haya venido a tiempo Juudaime así evitamos a Hibari-san- dijo un chico de cabello de plata, ojos menta y piel clara

-Tienes razón Gokudera-kun-

En ese momento entro el profesor y todos se callaron y tomaron su asiento respectivo...

-Bien, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, traten lo bien- dijo mientras abría la puerta para que el alumno pasara

Mientras que se escuchaban murmullos como:

 _"Espero que sea chico"_

 _"¿Sera la chica de esta mañana?"_

 _"Espero que sea guapo"_

 _"Yo creo que es chica"_

El profesor entro al salón seguido del alumno nuevo o mejor dicho alumna nueva...

-Bueno presentate ante tus compañeros-

-O-Ohayo mi nombre es Yami Miniwa vengo de Francia, e-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿Alguna pregunta?- pregunto el señor Furukawa

En ese momento muchos levantaron la mano... Y el profesor le dio la palabra a una chica

-Mi pregunta es ¿Tu cabello es natural?- pregunto con curiosidad

-S-Si lo es-

-¡Yo tengo una pregunta! ¿Tus ojos son naturales? Es que nunca había visto ojos morados-

-Si son naturales, es solo que son un color de ojos un poco raro- respondió Yami

-¿Si vienes de Francia porque no tienes acento Francés?-

-Bueno vengo de Francia pero soy originaria de España- respondió Yami ya que no podía decir su verdadera nacionalidad ya que Atlanta ya había desaparecido del mundo...

-¿Tienes novio?-

-N-No...-

 _"-¿Porque me pregunta eso?-"_ pensó Yami

-Suficientes preguntas, sientate detrás de Yamamoto- dijo el profesor

-¡Por aquí!- dijo un chico levantando la mano y sonriendo animadamente

Yami camino hacia el mientras el sonreía con alegría

-¡Yo! Mi nombre es Takeshi Yamamoto un gusto conocerte- se presento el chico

-Mi nombre es Yami Miniwa un gusto conocerlo Yamamoto-sempai-

Después de eso las clases siguieron normalmente aunque Yami no entendía porque el chico de ojos avellana y el chico de ojos verdes la miraban tanto...

 _"-¿Tendre algo en la cara?-"_ Pensó

Las clases siguieron como siempre, después de matemáticas siguió una clase de ciencias, seguida de sociales y de ultimo literatura. Después de todo, finalmente llego la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso...

 _"-Vaya... Fue la mañana mas aburrida que he tenido... Desde que ya no experimentan conmigo claro...-"_ pensó Yami mientras suspiraba

Yami volteo a ver hacia la puerta y estaba obstruida por unas chicas las cuales hablaban con el castaño de ojos avellana, el albino de ojos verdes y Yamamoto...

 _"-Me quiero ir-"_ pensó mientras suspiraba silenciosamente

-¡Aqui estas!- grito una chica

-¿Uh?-

-Te estamos esperando ¡¿Por que tardas tanto?!- grito Vanessa la cual estaba en el Salín gritándole a Yami mientras que los que quedaban en el salón miraban extrañados la escena

-Solo han pasado... 2 minutos con 43 segundos- respondió Yami

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer... Así que vamos- dijo mientras tomaba a Yami del brazo y la arrastraba a la salida

Mientras Vanessa la jalaba, vio a sus compañeros los cuales solo miraban en silencio lo que pasaba, pero vio algo...

 _"-E-Ese... ¿E-Ese es el... Anillo?...-"_ pensó con asombro al ver el anillo Vongola en la mano derecha del albino

 _ **"-Los encontré-"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Sentimientos

-¡¿Que?!- preguntaron Vanessa y Marcela juntas

-Los Vongola estan en mi clase... Los vi hoy antes que me arrastraran hacia el auto- volvio a decir Yami con un suspiró

-Ya veo... Bueno hay que atacar lo más pronto posible- dijo Marcela

-Tienes razón... Yami debes atacar pronto la única capaz de hacerles frente eres tú- dijo Vanessa

-... Lo sé... Yo iré a mi cuarto...- dijo Yami y se fue

-No lo hará...- dijo Marcela

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Vanessa

-Esa estúpida niña no va a completar la misión... Se le nota no esta segura- dijo Marcela con enojo

-¿Que hacemos?-

-Notificarle esto a Momo-sama- respondio Marcela

Después de eso ambas se fueron a su habitación dónde estaba la computadora para hacer una video llamada

-Son ustedes... ¿Que pasa ahora?- pregunto Momo del otro lado de la línea

-Lamento interrumpirla pero... Yami no hara la misión, no esta segura de esto- dijo Marcela

-... En serio... Bueno ¿Tienen alli sus maletas?-

-Si están aquí- dijo Vanessa timando una maleta

-En la segunda bolsa hay un collar... Ponganselo a Yami y aumentaran sus sentimientos negativos como enojo, soledad y lo que queremos Vengaza...- explico Momo mientras sonreía

-¡Es perfecto! Gracias Momo-sama- dijo Marcela tomando el collar que tenia Vanessa

-Solo asegurense que Yami tenga puesto ese collar...- dijo Momo y colgo

-Muy bien vamos...-

*En la habitación de Yami*

"-Vongola una mafía Italiana la más poderosa... Y la más cruel... Ellos mataron a mi amigos, familua y... Aun asi ¡NO PUEDO ODIARLES! ¿Por qué.. No puedo?...-"

(Toc, Toc)

-Pase...- dijo Yami al oir que alguien tocaba su puerta

-Yami... Hemos venido a...- iba a decir Vanessa pero...

-No he planeado alguna estrategia para atacar a Vongola- dijo Yami

-No es para eso estupida niñata- dijo Marcela muy molesta

-... ¿Entonces?...- pregunto Yami ignorando el insulto de Marcela

-Momo-sama te envio esto- dijo Vanessa mostrando un collar con una piedra transparente

-¿Momo-sama?- pregunto Yami

-Si deberias de usarlo ella dijo que deseaba vertelo puesto- dijo Vanessa

-Si es verdad... Bueno adios- dijo Marcela y saco a Vanessa de habitación de Yami

"-Momo-sama... Se preocupa por mi... Y yo... Dudando en ayudarle...-" penso con Tristeza

Uami tomo el collar y con cuidado se lo puso... Luego fue a verse a un espejo y la piedra transparente se torno negra...

-¿Eh?...- dijo Yami admirada

Después de eso Yami sintió un gran mareo... Intento mantenerse de pie pero el mareo era muy fuerte asique cayo al suelo y despues de unos segundo quedo inconsiente...

*Sueño*

-¡Yami-chii! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- se escucho la voz de... ¡¿Dan?!

Yami se levanto del suelo... Y vio que estaba en un campo verde, miy hermiso pero ¿Como habia llegado ahi?

-¡Yami-chii!- se volvio a escuchar la voz de Dan

-¡¿Dan?!- grito Yami emocionada ¿Podría ser verdad? Dan... ¿Estaba allí?

-... Yami-chii... Que bien que te encuentro...- dijo la voz detras de ella y si ahi estaba Dan parado frente a ella sonriendole

-D-Dan... Estas... Esto... ¿Es real? ¿Estas Aquí?...- pregunto Yami con los ojos acuosos

-Yami... Has crecido mucho... 13 años ¿Verdad?- pregunto el hombre mayor

-Si 13 años...-

-No vengo solo... Hay alguien que quiere verte...- dijo Dan señalado a la derecha

Yami volteo a ver y si antes solo tenia los ojos acuosos hoy lloraba claramente

-¡Kuro, Daichi, Mia y... Oto-san!- dijo con felicidad evidente

-Y-Yami... Has crecido- dijo Daichi sorprendido

-Mira eres muy bonita... Y tu cabello es muy largo y lindo como siempre- dijo Mia

-Y-Yami-chan... Estas muy linda..- dijo Kuro mientras se sonrojaba

-¡Mi linda niña! Bueno ya eres toda una mujer...- dijo Akira...

Todas las personas que más quiso estaba ahora paradas frente a ella... Era como un sueño hecho realidad... Yami sonrio por primera vez en 13 años y corrio hacia ellos pero cuando estaba a 10 pasos de llegar...

Pudo ver como una lluvia de balas los mataba otra vez...

-¡NO!- grito y se puso en frente de Kuro pero la bala la traspaso... Y mató a Kuro...

-... Porque... ¡¿POR QUE?!- grito mientras se tiraba de rodillas al suelo y las lagrimas caian sin parar

Levanto la mirada y vio los cuerpos de todas las personas que amaba y ama aun...

-No... No... Porque... ¡¿Por que volvio a pasar?!...- en ese instante un pedazo de papel callo cerca de ella

En el estaba escrito "La sirenita" el cuento el ultimo cuento que Dan le conto...

Detrás del papel estaba... Escrito con sangre... Vongola

Yami estrujo el papel con todas sus fuerzas... Y sus ojos brillaron con la fuerza del odio y rencor

*Fin del sueño*

Yami se despertó y directamente fue y tomo unos jeans negros, una chaqueta negra, y se pueso una capucha para ocultar su rostro...

Sin decir nada salio en busca de los Vongola... Con rapidez llego a Namimori... Y se infliltro a la escuela, sabia que habia una persona dentro pero, no la encontraria... Con rapudez se dirigio a los archivos de los alumnos los cuales estaban en la dirección...

*Mientras tanto*

Un chico estaba en la zotea de Namimori el tiempo estaba tranquilo, pero en un segundo eso cambio... Asi que fue a patrullar porque el sentimiento de que algo estabamal no lo abandonaba...

Cuando bajo las escaleras se dirigio a la izquierda. Los salones estaban bien, pero cuando llego a visualuzar la puertade la dirección estaba abierta... El fruncio el ceño y tomo sus tonfas listo para "morder hasta la muerte" a la persona que entro...

*Con Yami*

Yami se dirigio a la dirección, con un clip abrio la puerta no fue muy dificil... Y miro en todos los archivos debia encontrar a ese albino... Pasaba las hijas muy rápido... Y lkego a la letra "G"

-Te encontre...- dijo mirando la foto de Gokudera Hayato

En ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe...

*Con Hibari*

Cuando Hibari abrio la puerta, lo unico que encontro fue unos archivos desordenados y ina ventana abierta... Rapidamente se asomo pero no habi ningun alma cerca... Lo cual lo intrigo ya que estaban el la 3 planta...

*Yami*

Yami a paso rapido se dirigio al departamento de ese chico el ataque a Vongola empezaba desde ahora...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Primer ataque**

Yami caminaba rapidamente por las calles casi vacias de Namimori, solo habian algunas personas por las calles unas que iban apurados hacia su casa y otras que solo tenian malas intenciones.

Paro en seco cuando llego a un lujoso hotel, sin pensarlo entro a este y fue detenida por el encargado del hotel.

-¡Buenas noches! Lo siento pero nuestro hotel está llenó- se disculpo el hombre mayor

-No vengo a quedarme. Busco a alguien- respondio secamente

-¿Busca a un inquilino de aqui?- pregunto el señor

-Asi es. Asique por favor mantenga su distancia-

Luego de esa "amistosa" platica Yami siguio su camino hacia la habitación número 56... Donde estaria Gokudera Hayato.

Cuando estuvo en frente, de una patada boto la puerta y rapidamente entro

-¡GOKUDERA HAYATO!- grito pero el antes nombrado no estaba

Con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo busco por toda la habitacion alguna pista de donde estaria, no habia mucho solo libros, lamparas clasicas, entre otras cosas.

-... Sera que no es su verdadero hogar...- murmuro

Yami estaba a punto de irse pero, vio un papel en una pequeña mesa, era una dirección que según Gokudera Hayato era del Juudaime.

-Juudaime... Es décimo... Décimo... ¡El décimo Vongola!... No crei que seria tan sencillo- dijo Yami mientras tomaba la nota y se iba del lugar

Cuando salio todas las personas estaban espiando desde sus puestas pero no importa con esa capucha que llevaba ni siquiera se apreciaba su rostro ni mucho menos distiguir su sexo.

En casa de Tsuna

Todos como siempre estaban... Nueno Gokudera discutia con Lambo y Haru, Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos junto a Tsuna y Nana cocinaba

-¡Lambo-san no tuvo la culpa!- grito el niño vestido de vaca

-¡¿Entonces de quien?! ¡Vaca estúpida!- le grito Gokudera el cual estaba empapado de jugo de manzana

-¡Hahi! ¡Solo fue un accidente Gokudera-san!- dijo Haru defendiendo a Lambo

-¡Callate estúpida mujer!-

-¡Haru no es estúpida!-

-C-Chicos...- intentaba calmarlos Tsuna

-Ma~ Ma~ no es para tanto- dijo Yamamoto

-¡No te metas friki del béisbol!-

En ese momento entro Nana y todos guardaron silencio...

-Minna-san tendre que salir un momento faltan algunos ingredientes- aviso Nana

-Haru la acompañara- dijo Haru

-En serio gracias Haru-chan, luego volvemos chicos- dijo Nana y salio junto con Haru

-Al fin se fue esa estúpida mujer- bufo Gokudera con el ceño fruncido

-A mi Haru me cae bien- dijo Yamamoto

-¡Es muy molesta!-

-A Lambo-san tambien le agrada- dijo Lambo

-¡Nadie te pregunto!-

-Debo... Aguantar...- dijo Lambo con lagrimitas en los ojos

-¡HIII! ¡N-No llores Lambo!- dijo Tsuna con nerviosismo

En ese preciso instante se fue la luz de toda la manzana...

-¡BUAAAA! ¡MAMMA!- gritaba llorando Lambo

-¡CALLATE VACA ESTUPIDA ES SOLO UN APAGÓN!- grito un furioso Gokudera

-Ma~ Ma~ ya pronto volvera la luz- dijo Yamamoto

Tsuna no dijo nada porque pues el tenia miedo

-Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn a la par de el asustadolo

-¡HIIIII!- grito Tsuna

-¡AAAAHHH!- le siguieron los demas y todos se abrazaron

-... Decepcionante- dijo el Hitman

-R-Reborn...- dijeron todos

-¿Donde esta Mamma?- pregunto

-Gue a comprar con Haru- respondio Tsuna

-Ire a ver, puede ser peligroso- dijo y asi como llego se fue

-Nos quedamos solos otra vez- dijo Tsuna

-Tengo miedo- dijo Lambo

-No debes tener miedo Pequeñín- dijo Yamamoto calmadamente

En ese instante una de las ventabas se rompió

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- grito Tsuna mientras Lambo corria a abrazar a Yamamoto

-No lo se-

¡Clink!

Se escucho que le quitaron el seguro a una pistola

-Lo preguntare solo una vez ¿Cuantos pertenecen a Vongola?- pregunto

-¿E-Eh?-

-¡¿Por qué debemos contestarte?!- desafio Gokudera solo para recibir una bala cerca de sus pies

-Solo responde... Es tu unica opción-

-Todos aqui pertenecemos a Vongola- dijo Yamamoto seriamente

Yami miro al pequeño niño el cual abrazaba al chico de ojos pardos, era una lastima que fuera de Vongola pero no demostearia compasión

-Ya veo, este es su fin- dijo y los apunto con su pistola

-¡Retrocede!- grito el albino con dinamitas en sus manos pero Yami no se movio

-¿Que esperas? Atacame- dijo Yami provocandolo

-¡ESO HARE!- grito mientras tiraba las dinamitas

Pero con un ágil movimiento Yamamoto corto las mechas haciendolas inservibles

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso idiota?!-

-Si esas cosas explotaban nosotros tambien volariamos- dijo Yamamoto

-¡Tch!-

-Temperamental debes se el guardian de la Tormenta, el que te detuvo de la Lluvia... Y ellos dos... Descubramoslo- dijo mienteas apuntaba a Lambo

-¡Deja a Lambo en paz!- grito Tsuna poniendose en frente del niño

-¿El cielo eh? Te encontre. Sabes solo es necesario tu vida nadie mas debe morir Vongola-

-¡Maldito! ¡No le hables asi al Juudaime!- grito Gokudera

-¿O que? ¿Explotaras el lugar?- pregunto burlonamente

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Tsuna

-El nombre Atlanta te dice algo- dijo Yami seriamente

-¿Atlanta?- pregunto Tsuna

-Veo que no, bueno no importa ya tengo lo que quiero... Escucha si quieres a tu madre de regreso haras lo que diga- amenazó

-¡Oka-san! ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!- grito con furia

-Por ahora nada y puede seguir asi, si tu y tus gusrdianes obedecen- dijo Yami

-¡No te dejaremos ir asi como asi!- grito Gokudera y la ataco con una dinamita ya ni le importaba la casa ahora debia salvar a Nana

-¡Trae a la madre de Tsuna de regreso!- grito Yamamoto atacandola con la espada

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI MAMMA!- grito Lambo e invoco a su buey y la ataco

Tsuna no hizi nada para detenerles el secuestrar a su madre no lo perdonaria nunca

Los dos iban a toda velocidad hacia Yami pero cuando estuvieron a 1 metro de distancia fueron impactados por un campo eléctrico muy potente. Los dos salieron volando y chocaron en la pared mientras que la dinamita de Gokudera ni tan siquiera la rozo.

-Muy bien quieren pelea. Aqui la tienen- dijo Yami sonriendo con maldad

Sus ojos brillaban con mas intensidad, y las llamas del rayo se formaron en sus manos dando forma de electricidad, toda la electricidad que formo fue dirigida a los objetos metalicos haciendolos peligrosos al contacto humano...

-Escuchen atentos... Cada uno de estis objetos contiene mas de 100 voltios de electricidad, seria fatal que uno de estos los impactara verdad... Veamis cuanto duran- dijo y sin previo aviso todos los objetos salieron volando hacia ellos con una velocidad increible

...

...

Yami caminaba tranquilamente en su cuarto, se habia ido dejando a lis Vongola por su cuenta pero sabia que estaban vivos aun no les tenia pensado matar... Tomo su capucha de nuevo

Salio a una casa abandonada o asi se veia por fuera, por dentro era todo lo conteario... Entro en ella y se dirigio al 3 cuarto de la izquierda

-...-

-... ¡¿Q-Quien eres?! ¡¿P-Por que...?!- preguntaba la mujer con miedo en sus ojos avellana

-Eres un rehen para atraer a Vongola. Si te comportas bien te dejare ir cuando cumpla mi objetivo- dijo Yami

-Y... ¿Si no?- pregunto

-Te matare incluso si aun no lo he logrado- respondio secamente

-...-

-...-

Como Nana ya no dijo nada Yami se dio la vuelta y salio a la sala y se sento en una grada a esperar a los Vongola, ella sabia que pronto vendrian... Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

*Marcela y Vanessa*

-Oye crees que podemos confiar- dijo Vanessa

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Marcela sin enteder

-Pues que Yami esta siendo controlada por ese raro cristal pero ¿Y si lo pierde? ¿Sera lo mismo?- pregunto Vanessa

-Escucha siempre y cuando Momo-sama logre conquistar el mundo de la mafia, lo que pase con los sentimientos de esa niña no importa, ciando esto termine esa chica tambien terminara muerta- dijo Marcela sonriendo

-¿Como?-

-Momo-sama lo hara personalmente- respondio Marcela

-Ya veo, nadie le ganaría a Momo-sama- dijo Vanessa


End file.
